Imposter
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Diego investigates a thief who is impersonating Zorro, while Victoria is upset when a beautiful senorita arrives in the pueblo
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSTER**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters. Not written for profit but for fun.

This is my first fanfic and all reviews are welcome, although my story has been completed prior to posting, any comments will help future stories. Any mistakes in grammar/spelling are mine.

Plot – Diego attempts to discover the identity of a thief who has been masquerading as Zorro, while Victoria is upset by the arrival of a beautiful senorita, who seems to have captured the hearts of the men in the pueblo, including Diego de la Vega.

This is the first story in my Forever Zorro Trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Victoria's tavern was bustling with customers as Don Alejandro, his son Diego and Diego's ward Felipe came through the open doors. The tavern was crowded and noisy with caballeros, peons, and lancers and by the look of their clothes, several travellers who had come for a meal, all talking and laughing at once. It created a warm, pleasant atmosphere, which made Tavern Victoria such a wonderful respite from the rigours of earning a living in the sometimes harsh land. Everyone knew that Senorita Victoria Escalante offered not only wonderful food at fair prices but she also ran a respectable establishment and she gave everyone equal attention to all citizens, both peon and caballero alike.

As the de la Vega men glanced around the crowded tavern, they noticed Don Ricardo gesturing to them from a far corner table. "Hola Don Alejandro, Diego, Felipe, come, sit with me." he called out.

"Gracias Ricardo. The tavern is very busy today." Don Alejandro commented as they sat down.

"Yes, very busy today..." Don Ricardo continued.

Diego wasn't listening to them. He was too busy looking around the tavern trying to get a glimpse of the lovely tavern owner. Then he saw her as she chatted with one of her customers. He swallowed hard as he continued to watch the woman he loved going about her business. Even though he had seen her that earlier that morning or rather Zorro had, when he bought in some bandits for the Alcalde's jail, he only had time to give a salute in her direction before he galloped away.

He longed to spend more time with her, preferably as himself but since he cannot, he had to don the mask so he could hold her, to kiss her. He wished for the day that he wouldn't have to hide behind the mask, to be able to love her as himself but there seemed to be no end to the injustice of Alcalde de Soto's tyrannical rule. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to Victoria as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food.

Felipe had noticed who Diego was looking at and gently kicked his leg under the table. Diego jumped slightly, turned to the younger man and grinned sheepishly. He had been caught openly staring at Victoria, something he had never done before. He hoped that no-one else had noticed his blunder. With an effort, Diego turned his attention back to the conversation between his father and Don Ricardo.

They were discussing cattle prices for the up-coming sale, each hoping that this year's prices would be better than the previous years. Over the last several years, beef prices had slowly risen and everyone was hopeful for an even better return on their investments at the coming sales. The demand for good quality beef was on the rise, especially since the drought of the last two years had taken their toll in other Spanish provinces, the cattle ranches of California were set to gain a much needed boast to their local economy.

Victoria soon arrived at their table, and smiled at the de la Vegas. They were her closest friends and she even considered Don Alejandro like a second father, for he had once been a close friend of her own father. Don Alejandro had also supported her when she took over the tavern after the death of her mother. Many thought that the business should have been sold, that it was not right for a teenage girl to run the tavern where the majority of the patrons were men but Don Alejandro persuaded the citizens to allow Victoria to become the owner and to their surprise, she had turned it into the thriving business that it was.

And as for Diego, well her feelings for the tall caballero puzzled her. He was her best friend, confidante, almost like an older brother but sometimes he could infuriate her by his inactions, by his love of books and at times wished that he was more like Zorro. She never thought about why she would want Diego to be more like the masked man, never realised that deep down she felt more brotherly love for her friend.

"Hola gentlemen, what can I get for you today?" she asked with a warm smile.

Diego couldn't take his eyes off her. She was dressed in a red skirt that swished around her legs as she walked, her cream blouse had a lovely pastel floral pattern to it, which sat low on her smooth shoulders and with more customers to attend to, the extra work had bought an attractive flush to her cheeks. Dios, she has never looked so beautiful, thought Diego.

Again Felipe kicked him under the table, snapping Diego out of his daze, enough for him to cover up the longing that had crept into his gaze and prayed that she didn't noticed.

"You're very busy today, Victoria." Diego said, pleased that his voice sounded normal to his ears.

"Yes, rather unexpectedly. The coach from Santa Paulo had a broken axle and while it's being fixed at the blacksmith, the travellers are having an early lunch."

Behind them came some shouts. "Well we won't keep you from your customers Victoria." Don Alejandro said and proceeded to give Victoria their lunch orders.

Diego sighed as he watched her slip through the curtains and into the kitchen. He fought down the urge to follow her, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. He knew that his feelings for Victoria had been slipping more and more lately and he feared what may happen if he made a mistake. He gave himself a mental shake, he must regain control over his emotions, or someone would notice, someone like the Alcalde. Who would then put two and two together and the identity of Zorro would finally be uncovered. This would undoubtable lead to his death, along with anyone connected to him. He glanced once again towards the curtain. If Diego couldn't enter the kitchen, there was nothing to stop Zorro from visiting the beautiful senorita.

"Diego...Diego." His father's voice finally got through his thoughts. "You haven't heard a word I have said, have you Diego?"

Diego looked up at his father, noticed that Don Ricardo was no longer seated at the table. "I'm sorry Father, what were you saying?"

It was Don Alejandro's turn to sigh and he shook his head. He would never understand this strange son of his and was about say so, but Victoria arrived with their meals, therefore saving Diego from receiving yet another lecture from his father.

Felipe was aware of the tension between father and son and it was getting worse as time went on. He wished that Diego would tell his father about his secret life, so that the older man would be proud of his son, instead of being disappointed in him. He heard the cutting remarks that Don Alejandro had made over the years and saw how hurt this had made Diego, he had seen him struggle with the guilt and shame of deceiving his father.

He glanced at the man who took him in when he was orphaned as a child, the man he considered as a father, mentor, and older brother, wished that he would also tell the lovely senorita the real identity of the masked man. They both deserved to be happy after all these years. But he knew the why Diego would never tell them the truth. He didn't want them to suffer the consequences of knowing the real name of Zorro. He knew that the Alcalde would do anything to find out the man behind the mask, up to and including imprisonment or worse, death.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria closed the tavern and wearily climbed the stairs to her rooms, rubbing her aching neck and shoulders. The extra customers were not expected and she had given two of her three girls the day off. There had been no way of getting word to them in time to help her, so Maria and Victoria worked the busy tavern themselves. As she opened the door to her room she was overcome by the sweet fragrance of roses. Victoria smiled, her tiredness lifted as she closed the door behind her. She felt her way to her dresser, where she kept the candles and matches. She lit one, turned and gasped as she saw red rose petals scattered over her bed. There was only one person who could have done this.

Behind her came the soft familiar male voice. "The rose petals pale in comparison to your beauty."

Victoria quickly turned around. "Zorro." she whispered as he stepped out of the shadows. She rushed into his open arms and they simply held each other.

"Mi Preciosa. It's been too long." he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. His closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Victoria's warm soft body in his arms.

"Two weeks and three days." She whispered against his chest, she loved the feel of his strong arms around her, it made her feel safe and secure. It was as though all her worries disappeared whenever she was in his arms.

He chuckled. "As long as that."

She looked up and winced as her neck muscles protested at the movement.

Zorro noticed instantly. "Mi Preciosa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied and planted a loving kiss to the exposed skin of his throat. He moaned softly, pulled her closer to him and gently stroked the back of her neck.

"Ouch." Victoria cried out.

He pulled away. "There is something wrong. What it is Victoria?"

Victoria looked up and saw the concern in his blue eyes. She sighed as she moved out of his warm embrace, no longer hiding the pain she was in. "It's my neck and shoulders, it's like I have been hit with a hammer."

"What happened to the girls you normally have working for you? You definitely needed the extra help today."

"I had given them the day off, and besides how did you know we were busy today?" She gazed at him suspiciously, with a small smile on her lips.

Zorro chuckled. "I heard someone talking about it." Then he saw her wincing in pain again. "Come Victoria, sit in the chair." He gently manoeuvred her down onto the chair in front of her dresser. She watched Zorro's reflection as he took off his hat and gloves and placed them on her bed. He stood behind her and met her curious gaze in the mirror.

"Just relax." he whispered. He carefully brushed her hair forward, and when he eased her blouse down to the edge of her shoulders, he felt her stiffen in apprehension. He was after all, a man, who wasn't a family member, in her bedroom late at night, alone in the empty tavern and was about to give her a rather personal massage.

"It's okay Victoria, I'm just going to give you a neck rub." he re-assured her. They gaze met again and he saw her trust in him. He felt humbled that he had her complete trust and he promised himself that he would never do anything to abuse that belief.

Victoria hoped that he didn't hear her pounding heart, for she was a little nervous. It had been a long time since she had received a neck rub and never by a man. She knew it could become an intimate gesture between the two of them but she would do almost anything to ease the pain. She gave a small nod of her head and smiled. "That would be nice Zorro." she whispered.

Zorro gently placed his hands on her warm, bare shoulders and was surprised at just how tense her muscles were. She almost jumped out of the chair as his fingers started massaging a very tight, very sore muscle where her neck met her shoulder.

"Shhh, just relax, close your eyes preciosa." Zorro said softly as he slowly began rubbing that hard knot with his fingers and thumbs. He smiled as he saw her eyes closed.

"Ouch. That hurts." she winced again. She felt a blush creep up over her face, she had been right, Zorro's warm, strong hands on her shoulders was indeed a very intimate touch and she felt a warm tingle rush through her body. The knot slowly became less tight under Zorro's skilled fingers.

"Mmm, that feels good." Victoria whispered as she became more relaxed. He silently agreed with her and tried not to think about those lovely shoulders of hers under his hands, of how he would like to drop soft kisses over her creamy skin. He swallowed hard, pushing away those pleasurable but dangerous thoughts from his mind. The knot was all but gone, so he moved to the other side of her neck and started on the hard knot there. He saw that Victoria still had her eyes closed.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"Well, I used to massage my mother's neck when I was younger." he admitted.

Her eyes flew open. "Your mother!"

Zorro nodded. "She used to get stiff muscles whenever she..." He stopped suddenly, his hands stilled as he looked in the mirror and their eyes meet once more. They both realised at the same time that he had almost made a blunder, which would have revealed a rather large clue to his identity.

"Your mother..." Victoria prompted, with a small, knowing smile on her lips.

Zorro grinned back, started his kneading again, the knot almost gone. "Yes, well. She only trusted me to give her massages like this."

"Mmm." Victoria moaned softly as Zorro began giving her deep rubs to her shoulders. "What about your father?" She wanted to keep him talking. He had never talked about his family before and didn't want him to stop.

Zorro chuckled as he remembered the reason why his mother didn't quite trust his father with such an intimate gesture. He decided to tell her, it would in no way help her with guessing his identity. He continued with his massaging as she closed her eyes again. "When I was about ten, I caught my father give mother a massage for her sore neck, but what started out as neck rub, turned into something more...intimate."

Victoria's eyes flew open again. "No! You didn't see..." she left the words hanging.

Zorro, a little embarrassed, nodded. "Yes but once they started kissing, I ran to my room."

She giggled at the thought of a little Zorro running away.

He grinned and kept massaging her shoulders. "My parents rarely showed their devotion to each other so openly in public, not even in front of the servants, so when I saw them... Well... I didn't know what to do."

Zorro met Victoria's eyes again in the mirror, her eyes alight with amusement and with something else. But before he could ponder what, she unconsciously moistened her soft lips with the tip of her tongue and he almost groaned aloud at the sight, he wanted nothing more than to taste them. He stopped his massage but kept his hands resting on her shoulders. "How does that feel?" his voice husky.

"Much better, thank you Zorro." her voice soft and low.

Their eyes meet again in the mirror and Victoria saw the longing in his blue eyes and it matched her own. He finally gave in to temptation of her soft skin, leant down and planted soft, feather light kisses over her silky smooth shoulders. He smiled slightly as he felt her shiver and continued with his kisses to her tender skin. A soft moan escaped from Victoria's lips as a hot thrill shot through her at the feel of his warm lips on her skin, his moustache tickled her and she arched her neck to one side.

Zorro needed no further invitation and kissed her neck tenderly. But he wanted more than to taste her soft skin, so he knelt down beside Victoria, and as he caressed her face with his hand, a stray thought crossed his mind, that this was what he had seen his father do all those years ago. But all thought of his father disappeared as he leant closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. Victoria leant into him as his lips moved slowly, lovingly over hers.

He pulled back, "Mi preciosa." before his kissed her more deeply. His warm tongue gently darted along her lips, waiting. Victoria sighed in pleasure as she parted her lips and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Zorro gave a low moan as he slipped his tongue between her parted lips and curled around hers in a loving caress. His free hand moved slowly up and down her back, before he pulled his lips from hers and planted hot searing kisses along her neck and throat. She moaned softly at the feel of his moist warm lips on her skin and clutched at his broad shoulders, felt the hard muscles twitch under his silk shirt.

He couldn't get enough of her as he reclaimed her mouth for another passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined together, his hands were in her hair, then moved down her back, up along her side. Victoria slid her hands up to unfastened the top button of his shirt and moved her hands inside to caress his warm skin, felt his muscles of his broad chest ripple, as her fingers roamed where they could

Zorro groaned at the feel of her warm hands caressing him and trembled as a hot surge of desire swept over him. He would like nothing more than to lay her down on her bed and make love to her but their upbringing forbade them from this action outside of marriage. And not to mention the chance of her falling pregnant, that knowledge would then surely fall into the hands of the Alcalde, who would assume correctly that the child was Zorro's. De Soto would then use this knowledge to bring down the masked bandit once and for all.

So reluctantly he pulled back. Their eyes showed their longing, their desire and their love for each other.

"I can't...We...can't do this." Zorro panted as he gently removed her wandering hands from inside his shirt.

"But..." Victoria's own voice was unsteady.

"Shhh." Zorro placed his fingers on her lips to stop her. "I'm sorry querida, I must go." He gave Victoria another quick but passionate kiss, that left them breathless, before he stood up on trembling legs, grabbed his hat and gloves and scrambled out of her window.

Victoria slowly rose from her chair, her legs unsteady, not only from Zorro's passionate kisses but also from learning more about him. Tonight was one of the longest conversations that they have had together. Their meetings were usually hurried, with only enough time for a couple of kisses. Oh but what wonderful kisses they were, and they were becoming more and more passionate, she thought, blushing.

She had always suspected that Zorro was a caballero, with his education, his manners, and by the stylish cut of his black silk shirt and trousers. But tonight when he mentioned servants, he inadvertently confirmed her suspicions. Under the mask Zorro was a wealthy caballero. And that made her somewhat apprehensive. Was she suitable as a wife for a caballero? If they did marry, would others look down at her for marrying above her station? Did she even want to marry a caballero? If that caballero was Zorro, then yes she would, no matter what problems they may face. They would face it together.

She only knew of several caballeros in the area that would fit his description but none of them seemed to be the type. She supposed that Zorro could be from another pueblo and that she didn't know him at all. She had even considered Diego de la Vega, only because he was tall and had blue eyes but nothing like the burning passion that shone from the eyes of the masked man, so she dismissed the idea of her studious, peaceful best friend being anything like the heroic and dashing Zorro.

As Zorro rode Toronado home, he was thinking the unthinkable. He was considering unmasking to her once more. He knew that they could not go on like this for much longer, snatching a few pleasurable moments here and there. He wanted more than that. They both did. Every time he saw the woman he loved, every time they kissed, the tight control he had on his emotions kept dropping and he would eventually make a mistake or give away to much information, like tonight.

Although he could not be sure, but he must have said something and it was important to her. He had seen her reaction, a slight widening of her eyes. He tried to remember everything that he had said but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the image of those lovely, silky shoulders under his hands. He shook his head, all he wanted was normal life, a life married to Victoria and a hacienda full of children. He remembered when he proposed to Victoria, she had told him that she loved him, not the legend. But he could not fully conquer the fear that she would reject him, Diego De la Vaga, the man under the mask. That she wouldn't love him for himself.

As he reached the cave, he knew the time was coming to tell not only Victoria about his secret but his father as well. They both deserved to know the truth. He had only one problem. He had no idea of how he was going to accomplish this.

* * *

At the same time as Zorro emerged from Victoria's window that night, another black clad figure scrambled out of a different window, of a different tavern, carrying a small soft bag, then leapt onto a black horse and escaped into the night. This tavern was larger than Victoria's and was in the heart of Santa Barbara. As the rider and horse galloped away, the tavern erupted into shouts of anger. It seemed a number of guests had been robbed that night.

"Thief." yelled a gentleman, staying alone at the tavern for several days.

"We've been robbed." shouted another gentleman. "He stole our money."

"It was that bandit Zorro." said a third man.

"How do you know?" asked the first gentleman.

"I saw him as he leapt down to the ground. He was dressed in black, wearing a mask. And look, he marked the door with a "Z" Who else would it be and I've heard that there have been a number of thefts recently in the area."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days later, Diego was sitting in the tavern eating lunch with Sergeant Mendoza when de Soto swaggered in and leered at Victoria who was cleaning the top of the bar. "Senorita, it looks like your lover is a thief after all." he said in a loud voice, which carried to all the patrons in the tavern, including Diego.

Victoria looked up sharply at de Soto, a blush crept over her face at the implications of his words. "Zorro is not my lover, Alcalde and he is not a thief." she replied heatedly.

de Soto pulled a piece of paper from his coat and slammed it down on the bar. "This is the latest report from Santa Barbara regarding the number of thefts that have been occurring there recently. This time there were witnesses to your lover's crimes."

She bristled again at his words but reached out, pleased that her hand was steady as she picked up the paper and read the report. "No, it can't be." she said quietly, her face paled.

Diego immediately rose at Victoria's obvious distress and went to stand next to her. "What's this about Zorro, Alcalde?" he asked, taking the paper from Victoria's now trembling hand.

"Zorro." spat the Alcalde, his hatred for the masked man showing. "Has finally shown his true colours, he was seen stealing money and jewellery from a tavern in Santa Barbara."

"That doesn't sound like Zorro." Diego said calmly as he started to read the official report.

"Zorro is not a criminal." Victoria shouted.

de Soto looked at the senorita. "If you don't wish to visit my jail, I would suggest that you use a different tone with me Senorita." He said harshly.

Diego knew that his lady had a fiery temper and would not be able to stay quiet at the veiled threat so he quickly intervened. "Alcalde, this description could be anyone. A common criminal hiding his face."

"Hardly de la Vega, the witnesses saw a man dressed in black, wearing a sabre and riding a black horse. This is not what your normal thief wears. And he marked the site with his trademark Z."

Diego knew exactly where he was on the night of the thefts, so he tried another approach, more to reassure Victoria of her hero's good name, than to give de Soto more reason to detest his alter-ego. "This incident happened several nights ago, Alcalde. Zorro was in the square early Tuesday morning, surely not enough time to get to Santa Barbara that night."

de Soto nodded angrily, his lancers had missed again when they shot at the fleeing bandit. "He had enough time to get there on that wild horse of his and it was late, after midnight when the robbery occurred."

Victoria gasped as she realised what Diego had said.

The two men looked at her.

"It wasn't Zorro, he was..." she stopped herself from saying that Zorro had been in her room on that night.

"Yes senorita. Zorro was...?" de Soto sneered.

She shook her head; she didn't want anyone to know that Zorro had occasionally visited her in her bedroom. There were enough rumours about her and Zorro without adding to them. "Nothing."

de Soto snorted. "Well, not only is he a wanted criminal here in Los Angeles but also in Santa Barbara. He will be caught very soon and then he will hang." He turned and left the tavern with an evil gleam in his eye.

"It wasn't Zorro, Victoria." Diego said convincingly.

"I know it wasn't Zorro." She smiled at him. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up for he had no way of knowing of Zorro's late night visit. Not that she was going to tell him. It wasn't because she didn't trust her closest friend with the information, she just felt that he wouldn't understand why Zorro had to visit her in her bedroom. For Diego de la Vega was a gentleman and he would never visit a senorita's bedroom without a wedding ring on her finger first.

"How do you know...? Or shouldn't I ask." Diego teased. He couldn't help but stare as a small blush crept over her lovely features as she lowered her eyes. He was overcome by a sudden urge to kiss her but he quickly masked his emotions.

Victoria looked up and for a split second, she saw something flicker across his blue eyes, something that she couldn't place, but it went so fast that she thought she had imagined it.

"Excuse me Senorita." interrupted Sergeant Mendoza.

"Si Sergeant." she turned towards the older lancer.

"May I have another one of your lovely burritos?" he asked with an eager expression on his face.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Of course Sergeant. Do you want anything else Diego?"

Diego shook his head. "Thanks but no, I must be getting back to The Guardian, I have a piece to write. But I will see you later, adios."

"Adios." Victoria smiled as she watched him walk out of the tavern.

Diego entered the newspaper office, sat at his desk and thought about this impostor. He knew he had to get more information about this charlatan for he could not let the reputation of Zorro to be tainted as a thief, it was not what he stood for. He decided to travel to Santa Barbara to find out what he could. And despite the Alcalde's regard for Toronado's speed, it would take almost two days travel especially as he would be leaving late in the day.

* * *

An hour later, Diego was back at the hacienda and after he told his father about his unexpected trip to Santa Barbara, Felipe signed "Z" to Diego.

"No Felipe, I will go as myself, the editor of The Guardian. Besides I don't think that Zorro would like to be caught by the lancers at Santa Barbara. They are much better trained." He smiled.

Felipe grinned back as he went back to his studies.

As Diego watched him go, he thought about how much Felipe had grown from the time he found him in the middle of the battlefield, with his parents laying dead somewhere nearby. He sighed again, wishing not for the first time that he had his own children, to watch them grow. He shook himself out of his melancholy and walked briskly to his room to pack.

Later that evening, Diego arrived at a small roadside tavern and stayed for the night. He enjoyed a light supper before retiring to his room for the night. While Diego prepared for bed, the impostor robbed another tavern further north from where Diego was staying. The bandit again stole cash and gold and rode off into the night after leaving behind the mark Z.

The following morning Diego was up early, settled his account with the tavern owner and continued his journey north.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Victoria was serving lunch to Sergeant Mendoza when Don Alejandro and Felipe walked through the doors.

"Hola Don Alejandro, Felipe." She greeted them before looking around for Diego.

"Hola Victoria, how are you feeling this fine morning?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm fine Don Alejandro. Where's Diego?" she asked as they took a seat.

Don Alejandro smiled. "Diego decided that he wanted to know more about this impostor so he has gone to Santa Barbara to do a story for The Guardian."

"Really, that was nice of him. I know it wasn't Zorro but I too would like to know who is posing as him."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course it wasn't Zorro. He doesn't steal. I'm sure Diego will find something."

Victoria gazed at Don Alejandro for a moment. "You're proud of him, aren't you?"

Don Alejandro thought for a moment, and then nodded. "As the editor of The Guardian, he seems more interested in the community. Oh he still has his books but I'm glad he has other interests."

Victoria bit her lower lip, not sure if she should say what is on her mind.

He saw her hesitation. "Victoria what it is?"

"I...Don Alejandro can I say something personal?"

He patted her hand. "Of course you can. You're like part of the family." He watched as a blush crept over her face. He sighed. Here was a beautiful, young senorita and there was his son, who didn't seem to notice Victoria or any other women for that matter.

She took a deep breath. "I think you should tell Diego that you are proud of him. You would make him happy if you did."

Don Alejandro stared at Victoria, too stunned to make a reply. Then he lowered his gaze. "Perhaps I will." he said softly, remembering some of the remarks he has made to his son.

Victoria gave Don Alejandro a warm smile before she walked back to her kitchen. She had often heard the cutting remarks he had made to his tall, adult son which she felt that Diego didn't always deserved. She was pleased that she was able to defend her best friend for once. But then a little voice inside her head said,

_Why did you feel the need to defend him?_

_He's my best friend._

_Is that all? He doesn't mean anything more to you?_

_Like what?_

_That you have feelings for him and not of the sisterly kind._

_No. NO, he's my best friend. That's all._

Victoria shook her head to clear it from these disturbing thoughts. From the other side of the curtains came the sounds of more people entering the tavern for lunch and all thoughts of Diego was pushed aside as she went out to take their orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diego reached the pueblo of Santa Paula, just before siesta time. As he had another six hour ride to Santa Barbara, he decided to have a meal before continuing on his journey in order to reach his destination before nightfall. He placed an order for a quick lunch with the owner and as he waited, he overheard several men discussing the theft that had occurred at the tavern overnight.

Diego walked up to the table. "Excuse me Señores, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but did you say that Zorro robbed you last night?"

One of the gentlemen, a priest, looked up at Diego. "Si, Senor...?"

"Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles." he said as a way of introduction.

The priest continued. "This is Jose Romerez and his son Miguel." He nodded to an older man, with greying hair and his son, a small round man with a small scar on his face.

"This gentleman is Luis Ameli." Ameli was a middle aged, tall man.

"And I'm Padre Petri Ramose."

They all shook hands, as Padre Ramose continued. "And this is Senorita Isabella Martinez." he nodded behind Diego.

Diego turned and almost gasped aloud as he watched one of the most beautiful senorita he had ever seen, moving, almost gliding across the floor towards him.

Isabella Martinez was a tall young woman, almost as tall as Diego. She was slender, with light brown hair pulled back in a stylish bun, several strands of hair floated free around her face and her clothing was in the latest fashion but what stunned Diego was the colour of her eyes. He had never seen such deep green colour before. He couldn't help but stare at her.

The other men at the table smiled at each other, they all had similar reactions when they were first introduced to the lovely senorita earlier in the day.

Diego quickly remembered his manners, reached for her hand and gently placed a soft kiss on the back of Isabella's hand, while keeping eye contact with her, as was required for a gentleman of his station. "Don Diego de la Vega, at your service Senorita Martinez."

Isabella smiled at Diego's gallantry and hoped that he wouldn't notice her increased pulse rate. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was only slightly taller than her, black hair and his eyes, a piercing blue colour, well built from what she could tell, his clothing immaculate. He was obviously a gentleman. "Don Diego de la Vega, what brings you here from Los Angeles?" Isabella asked in a soft voice. As she moved to join the men at the table, they all stood up and allowed her to sit first and then Diego sat beside her, just as the owner bought over his lunch.

"I'm the editor of The Guardian, our weekly newspaper and I've come for more information about this bandit that you believe is Zorro."

"You consider him to be an impostor then, Senor?" asked Jose Romerez.

"Si, I believe so." Diego replied back.

"How can you be sure that it wasn't this Zorro?" asked Isabella.

Diego turned his head and smiled at the lovely senorita. "Zorro has never stolen before, it's not his way."

"Doesn't Zorro usually ride around the Los Angeles area?" The Padre asked.

"Usually he does but he is known to travel further afield. Were you all here last night? Did you see him?" he asked.

The gentlemen nodded and they each gave their account of what had occurred, while Diego ate his lunch.

Diego turned to Senorita Martinez and asked. "And you, Senorita, did you witness this bandit too?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, I only arrived this morning, so it seems that I have missed all the excitement." She leant forward and placed her hand lightly on Diego's arm. "Tell me Senor, they say Zorro is rather dashing, wearing all black, including a mask, but don't you find it strange that a grown man would run around dressed in such a manner." Isabella teased, her green eyes twinkled with amusement.

Diego found himself smiling not only at her words but also at her forwardness in touching his arm but he made no move to dislodge her warm hand. "Well Zorro wears his mask to protect himself."

Jose snorted. "I would cover my face too if I was a thief."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Senorita, Señores, I must close for siesta." said the owner of the tavern.

They all rose from the table, said their goodbyes as three of the men went upstairs to their rooms to rest, while the Padre went back to his mission. That left Isabella alone with Diego.

They walked slowly out towards the stables where Diego had left his horse. "Please tell me more about this Zorro of yours Senor."

Diego chuckled, little did she know.

"You laugh Senor." Isabella said good-humouredly as she placed her hand on his arm once more.

Again Diego did nothing to discourage her light flirtation. "No, no Senorita, I would never laugh at you." Diego smiled as he told her Zorro's tale of helping the people against tyranny.

"You don't believe that it's your Zorro behind these robberies then?" she asked.

Diego shook his head. "No Senorita, I don't. May I ask where you are bound?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Isabella smiled at him. "Of course you may. I am on my way back to San Diego, after visiting my brother and his wife in Santa Barbara, they just had their first child."

"That's wonderful Senorita and how long will you be staying here at Santa Paula?"

"Only a couple of days, I have some friends near here and will be visiting them tomorrow. What about you?"

They finally reached the stables as Diego replied. "I'm on the way to Santa Barbara to find out more about the robberies. After that I will be returning home to Los Angeles."

"Will you be coming back this way Senor?" Isabella asked as she watched as Diego saddled his mare and walked her outside.

"Si, I will be passing through in a day or so. Perhaps we shall meet again Senorita Martinez." he smiled, bowed low and gently placed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

Isabella smiled back. "Perhaps we shall Senor."

"Buenos Dias Senorita." Diego said as he mounted his horse.

"Buenos Dias Senor." Isabella watched as Diego rode off. She had enjoyed her mild flirtation with the handsome caballero and she knew that he had too. She sighed, she could easily develop feelings for Diego de la Vaga if given the chance. He was a gentleman, intelligent, charming and of course he was very handsome.

Diego had enjoyed flirting with the lovely senorita and wondered if he would see her again, and he found himself hoping he would. Then he cursed himself, what was he thinking? He loved Victoria, so why was he flirting with another woman? He shook his head, it wasn't the first time that he had flirted with another and it seemed to him that whenever he indulged in that activity, it always ended in spectacular failure. Perhaps that was a good thing, considering that he was engaged to be married, he mused wryly.

He reached Santa Barbara late that evening and lodged at the same tavern that had been robbed earlier in the week by the impostor. It was too late to do any investigations, so Diego decided he would wait until morning.

* * *

The following day he questioned the tavern owner about the bandit but he couldn't provide any further information, other than what had been reported. However, the owner did show him the Z carved in the door, which he noted was similar to his own mark. Diego also paid a visit to Santa Barbara's Alcalde but the only other information the gentleman could give was that the thefts happened at night and only against wealthy caballeros, never against the poor peons.

Diego visited a number of shops, including his tailor where he ordered several new suits to be made and sent to Los Angeles. He also bought a small gift for Victoria. Was he feeling guilty over his light flirtation with Senorita Martinez? He mused to himself. It was too late to start on his journey back, so he stayed another night

On the second morning Diego settled his account at the tavern and started his journey back towards Los Angeles. He decided to stay overnight at the tavern in Santa Paula, partly to see if the lovely Senorita was still lodged there and partly to break his journey. When he reached the tavern, the owner advised Diego that yes, Senorita Martinez was still lodging there but she was currently out with her friends.

He had resigned himself to a lonely dinner, when Isabella entered the tavern with two friends, who were engaged in a lively argument. She turned and saw Diego at the bar and gave him a lovely smile that lit up her green eyes.

Diego couldn't help but give her a warm smile of his own as he walked up to Isabella, took her hand and kissed it. "Buenas noches Senorita."

"Buenas noches Senor."

Isabella introduced her friends, Senora and Senor Conitaz. "So did you find your bandit Senor?"

Diego shook his head. "Unfortunately there was no information other than what had been reported."

"That's too bad Senor, I know how much you wanted to find out about this bandit." Isabella replied sympathetically.

"Please join us for dinner Senor de la Vega, we would hate to see you eat alone." invited Senora Conitaz.

"Muchas gracias. I would be honoured."

The four young people had a lively evening, they laughed about the latest juicy scandals to hit the Spanish Court, they discussed various plays by Shakespeare, the poems of Lord Byron, the possibility of Mexico breaking away from Spain and many other topics. Diego had a thoroughly wonderful time. It wasn't often that he could simply be himself and he found himself harmlessly flirting with Isabella once again and her with him.

While Diego was enjoying himself, it was a different story for Victoria. She had closed the tavern early, she had no overnight customers and she was feeling lonely. She missed Zorro of course, but as she didn't see him all the time, it wasn't making her sad tonight.

But what she found was that she missed Diego's quiet friendship. She missed seeing him in her tavern almost every day. She sometimes wondered why he came so often, when there must be work to be done at the ranch. But as she never really thought long and hard about it, she never noticed that he came because he felt more than friendship for her. Because of her undying love for Zorro, she never saw Diego waiting patiently for her.

As she sat on her bed, her eyes were drawn to the small jewel box. She opened the lid and pulled out her engagement ring and smiled as she slowly slid the ring onto her finger. It was almost a perfect fit, just a little tight. She held her hand up closer to the candlelight, watching the diamonds glitter. Oh how she loved that man, she reflected. She wished that he would finally reveal to her his true identity, so that they could marry and have a family of their own. She let out a long sigh as she readied herself for bed and fell asleep with Zorro's ring on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Alcalde was sitting in his office, staring down at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. Ignacio de Soto was bored. Bored and frustrated. When he first arrived in Los Angeles, he believed that he would remain in the small dusty pueblo for just a few months, and then he would return to Madrid a hero for capturing the outlaw Zorro. But that was several years ago now and there seemed to be no end to the stalemate he found himself in with his arch enemy.

de Soto was absolutely convinced that the thefts in Santa Barbara was the work of Zorro. He picked up the latest communique – there had been yet another robbery, all with the same description, right down to the Z carved into the door frame. And as no-one in Los Angeles had seen Zorro for almost a week, he had plenty of time to perform those crimes. He needed to arrest Zorro quickly before anyone else could obtain the glory, which would come with capturing the outlaw. What's the one thing that always draws Zorro attention? He thought to himself, the tavern wench of course, Zorro's feelings for her were well known. de Soto smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

"Mendoza." he yelled.

* * *

Diego arrived home late afternoon. He had left Santa Paula early and had ridden hard and he was exhausted. All he wanted was a bath, something to eat and then retire early for the night. He thought it strange that his father and Felipe were not at the hacienda when he arrived, it was late and they would normally be home long before this. He hoped nothing had happened to them.

He had almost finished his meal when his father and Felipe walked through the front door. Diego could see that his father was in a temper but when Don Alejandro saw his son sitting at the dining table, he smiled warmly. "Diego you're back."

He nodded. "Yes, an hour ago." smiling at both of them.

"Did you found out anything more about this impostor?" Don Alejandro wanted to know.

This time Diego shook his head. "No, I didn't find anything new. However the evidence does suggest it was Zorro."

"No. I won't believe that. Zorro is not a thief." Don Alejandro said heatedly. Then his temper flared again. "That man has done it again."

"Has something happened father?"

Don Alejandro paced the room. "The Alcalde has created a new tax. On alcohol of all things."

Diego glanced quickly at Felipe, who nodded. "When?"

"Just now, you do realise that this will hurt Victoria's business."

Diego was furious, he knew that the Alcalde was using his lady in order to capture Zorro. It wasn't the first time the Alcalde had done this and somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last either. But he had to keep a tight control on his own temper or everything would be lost. "Father, there's not much we can do when the Alcalde decides to place a new tax." he said calmly almost bored.

"Diego, Victoria is your friend. What are you going to do?" he demanded.

"What can I do? Please forgive me father but the last couple of days have been rather tiring. I believe I will have an early night." Diego yawned.

Don Alejandro just stared at his son, not believing what he had just heard. How could a son of his be so spineless that he wouldn't help a close family friend such as Victoria, in a time of trouble. He shook his head in disgust and left the room.

Diego sighed, he knew he had hurt his father once again by his apparent inaction. He looked at Felipe, who gave him a look of compassion and signed z.

He nodded. "Zorro would prefer to sleep but his lady is in trouble." He pressed the secret release and they both stepped through the fireplace and into the hidden cave.

* * *

Zorro crouched on the rooftop of the tavern, shook his head and grinned at the obvious ambush that the Alcalde had set for him. "Ignacio, old friend, if you want to trap me, you have to improve your skills."

From his vantage point Zorro saw several lancers yawning, as they sat on a roof across from the tavern and knew they wouldn't cause much trouble as the setting sun glowed directly into their faces. There were several more lancers hidden around the corner of the tavern below him but by the look of boredom on their faces, they had been waiting for some time, their muskets leant against the side of the tavern.

Zorro grinned again as he quietly jumped down from the roof, surprised the lancers before they could grab their muskets and knocked their heads together. He walked around the corner of the tavern, where another lancer was standing, used his whip to disarm him and knocked him out with a swift left hook.

Zorro yelled out. "Alcalde."

By the time de Soto emerged from his office, the patrons from the tavern were outside waiting to see what would happen next between the two adversaries. Zorro caught Victoria's eye and winked. She smiled warmly as she watched her masked love intently.

"Zorro, I have you now. Lancers." de Soto yelled.

"I think not Alcalde. You really should keep an eye on the changing time and the setting sun." Zorro smirked as he pointed his sword in the direction of the lancers on the roof.

de Soto looked up and realised his mistake, swore under his breath and he pulled his own sword from its sheath. "I haven't finished with you yet Zorro."

Zorro saluted the Alcalde and grinned wickedly. "You haven't even started, Alcalde."

de Soto lunged at Zorro, who deflected his sword with a small flick of his wrist. "Alcalde, this is getting us no-where. Rescind the alcohol tax."

"No!" de Soto roared as he moved in closer, the sound of metal echoed around the pueblo. Again Zorro easily deflected the Alcalde's sword.

For several minutes, they battled with the Alcalde becoming more frustrated that he couldn't strike his enemy with his sword. Zorro sighed, he was tired from his recent journey and wanted to end this game. It's time to finish this, he thought. He quickly disarmed De Soto, the Alcalde's sword dropping to the ground.

He held his sword to de Soto's throat. "For the last time rescind the tax."

There was no mistaking the commanding voice of Zorro as it rang out over the square for everyone to hear.

de Soto stared at Zorro, saw the determined stance and knew he had lost again to the masked man. "Alright, the tax is rescinded." he said through clenched teeth. "But don't think this is over Zorro."

"Oh I don't Alcalde. It will only be over once you have boarded a ship back to Spain, with your tail between your legs." Zorro grinned. The last thing that de Soto saw was a black fist coming towards him, to fast for him to duck out of the way.

The people cheered as Zorro whistled for Toronado. He crossed over to Victoria and gently kissed her hand. "You are more beautiful than ever Senorita." he smiled at her, holding her hand in his as Toronado trotted up beside him. "Our time is always too short."

Victoria thought he was going to kiss her hand again, but Zorro surprised her by turning her hand over and gently placed a kiss to the middle of her palm instead, causing her to shiver and a small blush of pleasure passed over her face.

He grinned wickedly at her reaction and he gazed lovingly into her soft brown eyes. "Until we meet again Senorita." he whispered. Before Victoria could reply, he leapt onto Toronado's back and galloped away.

* * *

The following day, Diego rode into the pueblo with Felipe. They hitched their horses to the posts outside the tavern and walked inside.

Victoria was wiping down the bar when she looked up at the men entering her tavern, her face lit up with a big smile. "Diego welcome back, when did you arrive home?"

He smiled back. "Thank you. I arrived back last night. It's good to be home again."

"Did you learn anything about the impostor?" she wanted to know.

"Unfortunately no, I didn't." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Victoria, I know that you were hoping for more than that."

"I know." She reached out and lightly touched his hand. "I want to thank you for trying Diego, it was real good of you. Now what can I get for you two?"

"Just some of your wonderful lemonade at the moment thanks Victoria."

She smiled. "Lemonade it is then."

Diego's heart had skipped a beat at her soft touch. He noted wryly that he didn't have that reaction when Isabella had touched him. Although he had enjoyed his flirtation with the beautiful senorita, it couldn't compare with the burning touch of his one true love. He saw that Victoria was wearing the hair comb that he or rather Zorro had left on her bed last night and was pleased that she was using it to pull back her hair on one side.

As Victoria poured two glasses of lemonade for the gentlemen, she was completely unaware of Diego's reaction to her gentle touch.

"Is that a new comb in your hair?" he asked knowing full well it was.

She nodded, smiling, a little embarrassed. "Yes. It was a gift from Zorro." she replied softly.

Dios, she's so beautiful, Diego thought, his heart racing again. "Zorro's a lucky man." he whispered.

Victoria looked up startled at the unusual compliment from the soft hearted Diego. But as Diego and Felipe were talking together, she wasn't sure whether she heard it or not.

There was a loud voice called out from the doorway as de Soto entered the tavern. "Well, well, if it's not the prodigal son back from discovering Zorro's identity. Did you find out anything?" He asked as he stood next to Diego at the bar.

Diego turned slightly to face his old university friend. "There was nothing more that what was already reported, Alcalde."

de Soto snorted. "Well you should know there was another robbery."

"What, where?" Diego asked.

"At a tavern in Santa Paula."

Diego was startled. "I was at Santa Paula two nights ago Alcalde. What happened?" He hoped that the lovely senorita was unharmed.

de Soto didn't answer but sneered at Victoria. "How much do you know about your masked lover?"

Victoria bristled at his words but before she could reply, Diego placed his hand on her arm, to stop her from saying something that she might regret. She realised what her friend was attempting to do and held her tongue.

de Soto shrugged. "Well it seems that Zorro has a mate. Apparently the bandit who has been robbing good, honest citizens is actually a female." He grinned at their dumbfounded expressions.

"What are you talking about Alcalde?" Diego asked when he found his voice.

Again the Alcalde sneered at Victoria as he repeated. "The bandit that has been stealing is actually a woman. This Zorra must be Zorro's woman. She dresses the same and rides a black horse, just like he does."

Victoria went white at the implication of de Soto's words and clutched at Diego's hand without realising it.

de Soto continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if they work as a team."

"How do you know this?" Diego asked.

de Soto laughed. "This Zorra made a mistake by committing her crime in daylight." He looked down that the communiqué in his hand. "It seems a Senora Conitaz interrupted this Zorra, stealing from the tavern that her friend Senorita Martinez was residing at and in so doing discovered that the bandit was a woman."

When Diego heard Isabella's name, he let out a small gasp.

Both Victoria and de Soto looked up at him but for different reasons.

"Was that Senorita Isabella Martinez?" Diego asked his voice sounded strained to his ears.

de Soto looked back on the paper, then nodded. "That's right, Senorita Isabella Martinez. Do you know her?"

Diego nodded. "I met her the other day, when I was on my way to Santa Barbara. She wasn't harmed was she?"

se Soto. "It doesn't say." he looked at Diego with wonder. He shook his head, amazed that de la Vega being interested in a woman, muttering as he left the tavern.

Victoria looked at Diego strangely. She had seen the concerned look on his face when he heard that some harm may have come to this senorita and felt somewhat uneasy. Why shouldn't Diego be concerned about the welfare of someone he had recently met, after all he was a caring man, she thought to herself. His kindness was one of the things she liked about her best friend and she was often worried that someone would take advantage of his gentleness and he would end up getting hurt. She didn't want that to happen to her friend.

Without understanding why she felt ill at ease, Victoria huffed and wiped down the counter again, harder then normal.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Diego asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing" she said rather harshly before she walked back into the kitchen.

Diego shook his head. "Felipe, I will never understand her completely." he said as took out some coins to pay for the drinks.

Felipe smiled as they left the tavern, he too would never understand senoritas either. They were a complete mystery to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next several days, the pueblo was quiet. The Alcalde was content to stay within his office and not harass the good citizens of Los Angeles. There were no bandits in the area, so even life for Zorro was quiet. The tavern, normally the busiest place of the pueblo, was almost empty when Don Alejandro, Diego and Felipe walked in for lunch.

"Ah gentlemen, welcome." Victoria smiled at them. "What can I get for you?" She asked as they sat down.

"It's pretty quiet in here today Victoria." Diego stated, looking around at the handful of customers.

"It is. I wonder if the Alcalde had created some new tax about the tavern that I don't know of."

"He wouldn't dare, not after the way Zorro beat him the other day." said Don Alejandro, grinning.

"True. It's nice to relax a little but I do miss the excitement of having a full house." she admitted.

Diego grinned. "Be careful what you wish for Victoria, you might just get it."

Victoria grinned back as she took their orders and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria's tavern was robbed. The lovely owner had locked up for the night and she had two overnight guests, both gentlemen on their way to Santa Barbara. She was in her room preparing for bed, when she heard a thud from downstairs. She opened her door and silently looked over the railing and saw a tall dark shadow, walking through her tavern.

"Zorro." she whispered but she knew it wouldn't be her masked love, he only ever visited her in the kitchen or in her room. The dark figure glanced up at Victoria and gave a decidedly feminine laugh.

Victoria gasped aloud. "You're Zorra!"

Zorra saluted Victoria with her sword. "At your service, senorita."

By this time the two gentlemen had emerged from their rooms. "Senorita what's going on?"

"Are you okay senorita?"

"She's robbing my tavern." she yelled out. Then Victoria became furious. This woman was stealing her hard earned money and she wasn't going to let her get away with it. One of the gentlemen had already reached back inside his room, grabbed his sword and rushed down the stairs. Victoria and the other gentleman followed.

Zorra was waiting near the bottom of the stairs, her sword ready. She saluted the gentleman before their swords clashed. The senor was good but it soon became obvious that Zorra was the better fighter. She quickly disarmed him and before Victoria could stop her, she ran through to the kitchen and out the window, the same way that Zorro always escaped.

Zorra rode away from the pueblo and thought about her options. She was wary about returning back to the tavern just after being discovered by the headstrong senorita but she knew that there was cash to be taken, so she circled back to Los Angeles in a long circular route. She knew that this area was the hunting ground for Zorro and she had to be extremely resourceful to stay a step ahead of him, especially if all the rumours concerning his abilities not only with the sword but also with tracking down bandits were true.

She decided that the best place to hide would be the last place they would think to look for her, the tavern. She would stay hidden in one of the rooms and would wait until the following day to strike. She waited almost two hours, she kept to the shadows of the full moon and quietly re-entered the building through the high kitchen window and this time she didn't make any noise as she crept up the stairs and found the last room was empty. She had a feeling that Zorro would be close by waiting for her to appear. But she felt sure that he wouldn't wait inside the tavern. Zorra grinned to herself, she was looking forward to the inevitable meeting between the two of them.

* * *

The following morning, at the de la Vega hacienda, Diego and his father were finishing breakfast. That Diego was up early came as a surprise to his father, who rarely saw his son before mid-morning and was quizzing him on the reason why, when Felipe rushed in, signing fast.

Too fast it seemed even for Diego. "Slow down Felipe."

Felipe sighed but he slowed down his signing.

"What. Victoria was robbed last night!" Diego and his father immediately pushed back their chairs and stood up.

"She wasn't hurt was she?"

Felipe shook his head and continued signing "z"

Diego misunderstood him for the first time in a long time. "Zorro robbed Victoria." he was confused.

Again Felipe shook is head signed "female Z"

"Zorra, you mean Victoria was robbed by Zorra?" This time Felipe nodded. He was glad that finally Diego and his father understood. At times he became frustrated with himself for not being able to communicate directly and often wished that he could talk. He did once before, to save the life of Zorro and Diego believed that one day he would be able to speak again, with practice and a lot of patience. From time to time when they had a free moment Diego would try to teach Felipe to speak, but so far they hadn't had much success.

An hour later, the three men rode into Los Angeles, hitched their horses outside the tavern and entered to find Victoria standing in front of the bar. The gentlemen from the night before were sitting nearby.

"Victoria, we just heard. Are you okay?" Don Alejandro said as they walked up to her.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Don Alejandro."

Diego reached out his hand and lightly touched hers. "Felipe told us it was this female bandit, was it?"

"Oh most definitely female." she said as she squeezed his hand as he continued.

"Did she take anything?"

This time Victoria shook her head. "No, I checked after she had left but we must have interrupted before she had a chance."

"We?" Don Alejandro asked.

Victoria nodded over to the two men where sitting at the nearby table. "The Señores helped. Diego, this woman was very good with a sword..."

One of the gentlemen spoke up. "Si, she was good. I can handle a sword well, but she disarmed me very fast."

Diego looked back at Victoria. "As long as you are okay." he said worriedly.

"Si, I am but she better not return otherwise she will regret it." She stated angrily.

Diego grinned at her fiery temper it was one of the things that he loved about her. "I know I wouldn't come back. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your anger."

Victoria looked up and laughed with Diego. Then she realised that she was still holding his hand. "Oh." she whispered and she slowly pulled her hand away as she looked into Diego's blue eyes, saw his amusement, his concern and something else she couldn't place. She turned away as another customer walked into the tavern.

Diego sighed, as he turned to his father. "Father, I need to check on something at The Guardian. I won't be long."

Don Alejandro nodded absently as he chatted with an old friend who had just entered the tavern.

Diego and Felipe left the tavern and when they are out of hearing range of others. "Felipe, I think that Zorro will need to stay close to the pueblo for awhile."

Felipe nodded signing.

"Yes, I believe that this female fox will return." Diego said. Little did Diego realise how true his words would be.

* * *

Just after siesta, Zorra struck. Victoria had just locked the main doors to the tavern and was walking to the kitchen to finish cleaning up before she rested in her room for the next several hours.

Upstairs, Zorra opened the door a tiny crack, and saw the senorita walk into the kitchen. She opened the door enough for her slip out and walked quickly and quietly to Victoria's room and shut the door behind her. She knew that the tavern owner would be some time with her cleaning.

In the kitchen, Victoria locked the cash-box and placed it into the storeroom, locked it and then placed clean plates onto the rack with the other clean dishes

Zorra searched the room and to her surprise found the jewel box in the top drawer. She quickly grabbed the contents but she didn't find any cash. Zorra opened the door and looked out. It was clear and she moved back to her hiding place in the last room.

Victoria walked slowly up the stairs and entered her room. She was tired, so she didn't notice that the top drawer was slightly ajar.

Zorra waited, allowing the tavern owner time to settle down to rest. She looked at the three rings that she had picked out of the jewel box. Two of them were simply gold bands, obviously wedding rings. But she gasped as she held up the magnificent ruby and diamond ring. This was a very beautiful, very expensive ring, Zorra thought. How did a small tavern owner come to be in the possession of such a ring? She shrugged, she knew that she would get a lot of money for it. It had made returning back to the tavern last night, well worth the wait. She placed the rings into a small pouch, opened the door and silently went downstairs.

After searching the kitchen Zorra found the cash-box locked in the storeroom. She made short work of the lock and tipped the contents into the pouch with the rings and opened the back door. She glanced around and grinned when she didn't see anyone, not even a lancer. So much for security, she thought as she moved quickly to the rear of the stables, where she had left her mare and rode off.

* * *

Zorro was crouched low on the Alcalde's office roof, keeping a lookout for any sign of this Zorra. He was consumed with curiosity as to why a woman would want to become a bandit like she did, he had never heard of a female bandit before, other than the cousin of their previous Alcalde. He suddenly heard the sound of a galloping horse and sharply turned around towards the tavern, where he saw the black clad figure racing away from the back of the stables.

Damn, he thought, where did she come from and she had a big start on him. As he rose stiffly from his position, his left knee cracked loudly. He snorted, I must be getting old, he muttered as he jumped off the roof, ran towards Toronado. He leapt into the saddle, and took off in pursuit.

Victoria had also heard the sound of horses. She rose from her chair, placed the book she was reading on the small table and looked out her window. She saw the black clad figure in the distance just as Zorro rode past.

Instinctively Zorro knew that Victoria was standing at her window, so he slowed Toronado, glanced up, saw her gazing down at him. He grinned and saluted her with two fingers to his forehead.

Victoria smiled back and lifted her hand in a wave. Go get her Zorro, she thought.

This Zorra was fast and good, Zorro thought, and smart too. He had followed her tracks, noticed that she had doubled back several times and that she had led him a on a wild chase around the area. But after several hours of searching, he finally had to admit that he had lost her tracks.

By the time Diego slipped through the fireplace in the library, it was almost time for dinner. He heard his father coming along the hallway, so he quickly grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down on a chair. "Diego, where have you been? Victoria was robbed again this afternoon." Don Alejandro demanded.

"What, when?" Diego looked up.

"During siesta."

"Is Victoria okay? And was anything taken?" his voice reflected his concern.

Don Alejandro nodded. "It was this female bandit. She emptied the cash-box."

"So it was Zorra then?" Diego asked.

Again Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes, Victoria saw her riding off, before seeing Zorro riding after her. Victoria is rather angry at the moment as you can imagine."

* * *

Later that night Zorro waited in the shadows of Victoria's kitchen. He didn't trust himself to wait in her bedroom especially after the last time, the temptation was too great.

Victoria came through the curtain and immediately saw the rose laying on the bench. "Zorro." she whispered.

"Mi Preciosa." he stepped out of the shadows, held out his arms and Victoria rushed into his strong embrace. His arms wrapped around her as she buried her face into his broad chest. "I heard that this Zorra had emptied your cash-box. I'm sorry querida." he planted a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Oh Zorro, I don't care about the money." Victoria sobbed, hugging him tight.

"Then what is it, querida?"

"She took...took your ring, my ring." Victoria was crying now.

Dios, Zorro thought, all this over a ring. Normally she was such a strong woman, he wasn't used to seeing his love cry and didn't quite know what to do. "Shhh querida." he gently rocked her, and planted another kiss to her hair. "I'll get it back for you."

Victoria looked up, her eyes puffy and red. "And if you can't...it was your mothers and she also took my mother's and grandmothers rings."

"Then I'll buy you another one." he kissed her forehead, as he removed a glove and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Its okay preciosa, your safety means more to me than a ring. A ring can be replaced." He leant down and kissed her eyes, tasted her salty tears.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked him, her tears almost gone.

Zorro shook his head "No, but how did she get inside, I was watching the pueblo and didn't notice her arrival."

"You were watching?"

He grinned. "The roof of the Alcalde's office isn't at all comfortable."

Victoria smiled back. "I suppose not." She moved out of Zorro's arms and sat down on the bench and he sat next to her. "Well, after I found the cash-box empty, I searched the entire tavern and I found that the last room had been used last night but I didn't have anyone staying in that room."

Zorro immediately understood. "She must have double back last night, used the room as a hiding place, then waited until siesta today."

"And then she robbed me." Victoria finished. "Oh, if I could get my hands on her." she said angrily.

He smiled as her temper took over.

She slapped his arm. "What are you smiling at?"

This time Zorro couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I hope I never get on your bad side. I don't think I would survive long." he leant over and kissed her forehead.

Victoria's anger quickly melted at his touch and she giggled. "I do tend to get angry first before anything else, don't I?"

He moved closer, his hand caressing her cheek. "That's one of the things I love about you, your spirit." he whispered before kissing her soft lips, his hand moved through her hair and gently rubbed her neck.

Victoria raised her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. She darted her tongue along his lips and the next second, his lips parted and Zorro moaned as she slid her tongue inside and entwined with his. Zorro pulled her tight against his body, deepening the kiss even further, both becoming lost in their passion for each other.

But before long, Zorro pulled back, he knew that if he continued, he may not be able to stop. They gazed at each other, with desire filled eyes, their breathing harsh and uneven.

"I must go querida." he panted, caressed her face with his hand, and hoped she hadn't felt his growing desire for her.

Victoria felt a warm ache slowly building within her and wanted more, much more. She moved even closer to Zorro, her eyes closed, waiting. But the tight control that he had shown over the years, reasserted itself. Instead of kissing her sweet lips again, as he wanted to, Zorro planted a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Until next time querida." his voice unsteady, as he rose from the seat, jumped up to the high window and was gone. Victoria nodded not trusting herself to speak as she watched Zorro leave her tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following two days were quiet, with no sign of Zorra or any other bandits. Zorro had tried to retrace her tracks but again he had no success, much to his frustration. She had simply vanished into thin air.

Diego, his father and Felipe were at the tavern, indulging in one of Victoria's famous lemonades. He secretly watched the woman he loved as she went about her business and noticed that she wasn't her usual cheerful self. He knew that she was still upset about the loss of her ring. Somehow he would get it back for her.

There was a commotion at the tavern entrance and as Diego was sitting with his back to the doors, he couldn't see who had entered but he saw the reaction of not only of his father, but also of the other men in the tavern. The stunned look on his father's face made Diego turn around.

Senorita Isabella Martinez walked calmly through the doors, glanced around the tavern with a pleasant smile on her lovely face, obviously delighted by what she saw.

Diego grinned, he understood the reaction of all the men in the room to the arrival of the beautiful senorita. He rose from his seat and with a warm smile on his face, walked up to Isabella. "Senorita Martinez it's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm glad that you decided to pay us a visit."

Isabella turned and this time her smile reached her unusual green eyes as she saw the handsome caballero. "Don Diego de la Vega, it's wonderful to see you too."

Diego smiled as he bowed, and kissed her hand.

The whole tavern gasped collectively at the sight of the quiet, unassuming caballero behaving so gallantly towards the beautiful senorita.

Diego hid his amusement. Good, he thought, maybe it's time that he showed more of his true self.

Isabella wasn't unaware of the reaction from the other patrons in the tavern. She knew about these small pueblos, the citizens wanted nothing more than to have a bit of gossip to brighten their days and decided to give them something more to talk about. She placed her hand on Diego's arm and smiled warmly. "Well, what Senorita could refuse an invitation to visit, after such a lovely evening together?"

The silence in the room was thick, no-one talked as they all watched with great interest to the conversation that was taking place by the bar.

Diego smiled again, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He knew full well what Isabella was up to and decided to play along. He placed his hand over hers. "How could I not invite such a beautiful senorita to call upon our humble pueblo."

Again the tavern patrons gasped, they could not believe that Diego, the quietest, gentlest, studious gentleman was flirting openly with the senorita. And the fact that the senorita was flirting back, added fuel to the gossip.

Diego and Isabella shared a look of amusement, understanding each other perfectly.

Victoria frowned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. That Diego, who had never shown any interest in women before, was flirting with apparent ease with the beautiful senorita. She found that she didn't like it.

"Ahem." the voice of Don Alejandro came from behind his son. He too couldn't believe that his son was flirting but he understood why. The senorita was the one of the most beautiful woman he had seen for a long time.

Diego moved aside to make the introductions. "Please forgive me. Senorita Martinez, may I introduce my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega. Father, this is Senorita Isabella Martinez. We recently met on my trip to Santa Barbara."

"Enchanted Senorita." Don Alejandro said as he kissed her hand courteously.

Diego raised his eyebrows at his father's actions.

Isabella smiled warmly. "Senor, I can see where your son acquired his charming manners from."

Don Alejandro smiled widely. "Thank you Senorita, I have tried to raise my son correctly."

"You have succeeded Don Alejandro, your son is a true gentleman."

Diego was amazed but pleased at the same time to see his father stand straighter, taller at her compliment.

The tavern was very silent, the patrons too shocked to speak at the sight of both the de la Vega men flirting outrageously.

Diego continued with the introductions. "And this is..."

"This must be Felipe." interrupted Isabella. "Don Diego spoke of you with great affection."

Felipe blushed but not to be outdone by his friend and mentor, gallantly kissed her hand too.

Diego and his father smiled at each other, pleased at Felipe's courteous manner towards the lovely senorita.

Isabella smiled beautifully at Felipe. "Gracias, senor. You must have all the young ladies swooning over your excellent manners."

Felipe ducked his head in embarrassment.

"How long will you be staying Senorita?" Diego asked.

"Please call me Isabella."

Diego bowed slightly. "Only if you call me Diego."

Their eyes met as they smiled at each other, both well aware of all the attention on them.

Victoria moved closer to the group, definitely not liking what she saw.

"Thank you Diego. I haven't decided but perhaps a couple of days."

Then Diego noticed Victoria standing nearby and he felt a twinge of guilt rush through him. He couldn't believe that he was flirting with Isabella in front of the woman he loved. "Ah Victoria, may I present Senorita Martinez, Isabella, this is Senorita Victoria Escalante, she owns this tavern."

"You have a lovely tavern Senorita." Isabella smiled.

"Thank you Senorita." she replied politely.

"Do you have a room available for several nights?"

"Si, I do, I will have my best room ready for you shortly."

"Gracias." The two beautiful women instinctively took a dislike to the other.

Don Alejandro saw how his son was reacting to the lovely senorita and he couldn't pass up any opportunity to play matchmaker; Diego should have been married years ago, he reflected. He turned to the Isabella and asked. "Senorita, I would be honoured if you would please join my son and myself for dinner at our hacienda tonight."

Diego just rolled his eyes, he knew what his father was up to.

"It would be a pleasure Don Alejandro."

"Wonderful, Diego will come and collect you later. Come Diego, we have some work to do." Don Alejandro bowed slightly to Isabella and left the tavern, with Felipe behind him.

"Until later then Isabella." Diego also bowed and followed his father.

* * *

"Mendoza." yelled de Soto "Where are you man?" He stood at the door of his office. He snorted, the sergeant is probably at the tavern again, he reflected. He walked over to the tavern and he stopped short at the sight of one of the most strikingly beautiful woman he had ever seen and by her bearing, definitely a lady. She was walking up the stairs, obviously intending to take a room.

He took a couple of steps to where Mendoza was sitting and asked. "Who is that lovely senorita?"

Mendoza sighed. "That is Senorita Isabella Martinez. A friend of Don Diego's."

"Don Diego has a friend such as her. Wonders will never cease" de Soto said and thought carefully, wondered where he had heard that name before. Then he remembered, she was the one who had been robbed by the female bandit. He smirked, maybe he would finally be able to capture Zorro. If anything the senorita should bring the fox out of his lair. I would like to meet the senorita, he thought as he glanced up towards the first floor landing, hoping to catch another glimpse of her.

Victoria had seen the look of admiration on the Alcalde's face and angrily threw down the cloth she was using to clean some glasses. She couldn't believe it. First Diego, his father, and then the all the men in her tavern and now the Alcalde seemed to have fallen under the spell of the senorita. Men! Just one look at a pretty senorita and they all behave like love struck teenagers. She marched off into her kitchen and prayed that Zorro would never meet her.

* * *

Later that night, Diego escorted Isabella back to the tavern just before Victoria closed for the night.

Victoria heard them laughing as they came through the doors and peered through the curtain.

"I had a wonderful evening Diego, please thank your father for me."

"I will Isabella. I know that father enjoyed himself." Diego smiled at the memory of his father laughing. It had been a long time since he had seen his father laugh so hard.

Isabella stepped a little closer to Diego and boldly placed her hand on his chest. "And you Diego, did you enjoy tonight?" she asked softly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, I did." he whispered.

Victoria stared opened mouth as she watched them standing close together. Was he going to kiss her? She wondered. No, he can't kiss her, its wrong, they've only just met, she thought, her heart pounding.

Diego gazed into Isabella's green eyes, saw her clear invitation, her lips parted slightly and he could feel her warm breath on his face. Isabella was tall, he would only have to lean forward in order to kiss her, not like he had to lean down to kiss Victoria. Victoria!

He was shaken as a surge of guilt flowed through his body. Madre de Dios, what am I doing? How can I even think about kissing another woman when I love Victoria, especially here in her tavern of all places. He cursed himself as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He didn't want to hurt Isabella with a rebuff, so he took the hand that was on his chest and gently planted a kiss to her warm skin.

"Good night Senorita." Diego smiled.

"Good night Senor." Isabella smiled back.

Isabella sighed softly as she climbed the stairs to her room. She had hoped that Diego would kiss her. Perhaps she was being too forward too soon, but she couldn't help it. Tonight had proved what she had suspected from the moment she met him. She had fallen in love with the handsome Diego de la Vega.

Victoria had covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the gasp that slipped out as she watched the scene play out before her. She realised that the senorita had strong feelings for Diego and thought that her friend returned her affections. But something happened, just before they kissed, for a moment Victoria saw a look of panic, no not panic, she thought, it was more like guilt pass over his features. What would Diego have to feel guilty about?

* * *

The ride back home was agonising for Diego. He was overcome by a deep sense of guilt and shame. Dios, I can't believe I almost kissed her, he muttered to himself, especially considering that he was engaged to be married. He shook his head, he did feel an attraction to her, that much was true, he admitted to himself but Victoria was the one he wanted, not Isabella. It was Victoria that made his soul burn.

When Diego reached the hacienda, he entered the cave to check on an experiment that he had running and he found Felipe waiting for him. He was still disturbed about what had almost happened with Isabella so his mind wasn't keeping up with the younger man's signs.

Diego held up his hand. "Felipe, please slow down, you are going to fast."

Felipe sighed, and then signed more slowly.

"What, of course I still love Victoria. Why do you ask that?"

Felipe signed again.

"I seemed to be interested in her. You mean Isabella."

He nodded and continued signing.

Diego became confused. "I seem to be attracted to Isabella?"

Felipe nodded once more.

This time it was Diego who sighed as he sat down heavily on the chair. "I know Felipe, I love Victoria so very much. But there is something about Isabella..." he shook his head, he didn't understand why he felt this attraction to her.

Felipe started to sign again.

"I know, she has an affect on men, including my father and if I'm not mistaken, yourself as well."

Felipe lowered his eyes to the floor, as a flush came over him.

Diego rose from the chair and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay my young friend. I won't tease you, I keep forgetting that you're a young man now not the child I brought home years ago."

No-one knew for sure how old Felipe was but they believed that he had been about five at the time that Diego found him and that had been twelve years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day, the de la Vegas came into Los Angeles for lunch before Diego went to work on the next issue of the weekly paper. They found the tavern crowded with people and with good reason. She was there.

Diego chuckled as he saw de Soto sitting with Isabella, and from the look on his face, he was clearly enjoying her company. "I never thought that I would ever see the Alcalde looking so preoccupied." he said to his father.

Don Alejandro looked in the direction that his son was nodding to and chuckled himself. "Neither would I."

They found a small table and before long Victoria came up to them. She was looking tired, and Diego felt another twinge of guilt pass through him. I think that Zorro should pay a visit to the woman he loved, Diego promised himself.

"Are you feeling okay Victoria?" Don Alejandro asked concerned.

Victoria nodded a small smile on her lips. "Just a little tired that's all."

"Well I'm not surprised, what with the extra crowds."

She huffed as she took their orders and went back to the kitchen.

"I wonder what is wrong with Victoria." Diego asked his father.

"Hmm...Perhaps she is a little jealous." Don Alejandro said thoughtfully.

"Jealous! What would she be jealous of?" Diego replied confused.

"Of Senorita Martinez." Don Alejandro gazed at his son, sighed. "In case you haven't noticed son, the senorita is a beautiful woman."

Diego snorted. "Of course I have noticed father, who hasn't?"

"Well, Victoria is also a beautiful woman." Don Alejandro replied.

Diego knew he was getting into dangerous territory, of course Victoria was very beautiful but he couldn't admit that to his father without giving away his true feelings for her. "Well, I admit she is pretty." He confirmed.

It was Don Alejandro's turn to snort, was his son really that blind to the beauty of the tavern owner? "Yes, well. Victoria is the loveliest senorita in the area and therefore she isn't use to having a rival to match her in beauty. I believe she is jealous of the attention that Senorita Martinez is receiving."

"But...but the attention that Isabella is receiving, are from men that wouldn't interest Victoria in any way." Diego spluttered. "So why would she be jealous about that. I don't understand father." He was even more baffled when his father grinned widely.

"That's women for you, son. They are the most puzzling creatures on this earth, and no matter how hard we try to understand them, we never will, which is why we love them." Don Alejandro laughed out loud at the look of utter confusion on his son's face and slapped him on the back. "Come on Diego, eat up." he said as Victoria placed their meals on the table.

* * *

Later, during siesta, Zorro was about to climb through the high window of the tavern's kitchen to visit his lady, when a shout from the plaza caught his attention. He climbed back down and quietly strode to the front of the tavern. What he saw, made he gasped.

Fighting several lancers was a black clad figure, which was definitely female by the way the material clung to her obvious feminine curves. It was Zorra. He stood still for a moment, watching in admiration at the skill she had with her sword. He couldn't help grinning at her infectious laugh as she quickly disarmed three lancers without any trouble.

de Soto raced out of his office. "Ha, I have you now Zorra." he pulled out his sword, and then he saw Zorro standing near the tavern. "It seems we have a family reunion. Have you decided to team up together to rob the tavern again?"

Zorra glanced over in the direction of the tavern and saw Zorro leaning against the post. "Really Alcalde, the way you think truly amazes me."

Zorra grinned at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Lancers" de Soto cried out. "Get them."

By this time they had a gathered a crowd. Zorro saw Victoria standing nearby and he winked at her as he drew his sword and went to the centre of the plaza and quickly disarmed the nearest lancer. More lancers appeared in the plaza.

Zorra was impressed with her companion's ability, the rumours of his skill with the sword were true. But she also knew that she had to get away as soon as possible. He was known for capturing bandits and bringing them to justice and she had no desire to end up in a prison cell.

Zorro reflected about this amazing woman, who fought like a man beside him. It would be a shame to arrest her, but he knew he had to bring her to justice. She was a thief after all. And she had Victoria's ring, which he most definitely wanted back.

Zorro and Zorra where standing almost back to back as they disarmed all of the lancers. Zorro turned and saluted Zorra with his sword. "Senorita, as much as it pains me but I must ask you to lower your sword..." His blazing blue eyes meet her dazzling green eyes. They both gasped aloud as they instantly recognised each other.

Zorra recovered first and before Zorro could react, she kissed him hard on the lips as a distraction.

Victoria had watched the fight with interest, noticed how they seemed to know when the other needed help, it was as though they were indeed a team. But when she saw them kiss, she became angry with jealousy that she clinched her hands tight, her nails digging into her palms.

de Soto gave a strangled yell at the sight of all his lancers down and when he saw them kissing, he knew that he could finally capture Zorro, while he was distracted. He charged at the masked bandit, his sword raised. "I'll have your head on a plater Zorro." he roared.

"I don't think so Alcalde." he replied outwardly calm but inside he was shaking with not only the discovery of Zorra's identity but that his own had been discovered.

While Zorro was duelled with the Alcalde, Zorra took the opportunity to escape. But she didn't know where to go, she was worried, she had been discovered. She galloped away, her heart in her mouth, not caring about which direction she fled. As she calmed down, she realised that she knew Zorro's real self and she grinned. He wouldn't turn her over to the Alcalde because of it. Or would he? She knew how honourable the man under the mask was. She didn't know what he would do, she had to speak with him. She realised that she was going in the wrong direction and turned her horse around.

Zorro had quickly disarmed the Alcalde, whistled for Toronado, who came trotting up. He leapt onto his back and galloped away. He had to get to back to the cave and the hacienda. Somehow he knew that Zorra would come looking for him there. In his haste, he had completely forgotten to bid his usual farewell to Victoria.

Victoria was absolutely furious as she slammed the tavern door behind her. Not only did Zorro kiss that female bandit in public, but he had forgotten all about her in his rush to go after Zorra. She stormed up to her room and slammed the bedroom door shut. "Go to her Zorro, be with her then, I don't care." With that she dropped down onto her bed and sobbed.

* * *

Zorro reached the cave and quickly changed into his normal clothes. Diego checked through the peep hole, and then stepped through the secret passage into the library.

Felipe came around the corner and started signing but Diego interrupted him.

"Felipe, Zorra knows who I am, but I also know who she is. I imagine that she is on her way here and I need to make sure no-one else finds out. Felipe, I will be in the garden and if Zorra does come, I need you to hide her horse. Okay."

Felipe was shocked but nodded as Diego picked out a book from the shelf and strode out to the garden.

He was only in the garden for several minutes before he heard the sound of thundering hoof beats. He turned and saw Zorra ride up fast.

She quickly got off her horse, pulled out a bundle and ran towards him. "Look, we both know the truth but now it's not the time to discuss it. The Alcalde and his lancers are close on my tail." She said breathlessly.

"I agree." Diego motioned to Felipe to come out.

"Felipe will take care of your horse but umm...what about your clothes?"

Zorra grinned holding up her bundle. "I have that covered. But if you could be so kind to turn around, I will change into them."

"What, change here?" Diego was shocked at the idea of a woman undressing in the open.

Zorra laughed. "It is okay, my skirt will go over the pants and all I need to change is my shirt. But we don't have time for this." With that Zorra started to unbutton her black shirt.

Both Diego and Felipe quickly turned around, embarrassed as they heard the rustle of her clothes as she changed. "Okay, you can turn around now."

They both turned around and standing before them was Isabella Martinez, with no sign of her black outfit.

Diego stared, although he knew in the plaza that Isabella was Zorra, but seeing her like this was a surprise.

Then they heard horses approaching which made Diego snap out of his daze. "Quick Felipe, take Isabella's clothes and sword and hide them along with her horse."

Isabella smiled as she handed Felipe her clothes and watched as he ran around the corner, taking her horse with him.

She walked towards Diego in the garden. "How are we going to play this, Diego?"

"I am not sure, but come, sit down here." They walked to the seat by the side wall and sat down.

Isabella picked up the book that Diego had left behind. They both jumped at the sound of someone pounding on the front door. "Ah Shakespeare, he was such a great writer." Isabella said absently flicking pages.

"That's it." Diego took her hand. "You have been some time and we have been discussing Shakespeare."

Isabella grinned as she moved closer to Diego. "Perhaps we can give them something else to think about too."

Before Diego could reply to that remark, they heard angry voices from inside the hacienda.

"Where is she?" yelled de Soto

"How dare you come in bursting in here Alcalde." Don Alejandro replied angrily.

"Zorra was seen coming this way and I am searching all haciendas for her. I am also looking for that bandit Zorro..."

de Soto came out into the garden, following by Don Alejandro and Sergeant Mendoza. "They are working as a team..." de Soto suddenly stopped as he saw the couple sitting very close to each other.

Diego and Isabella quickly moved apart and stood but not before the three gentlemen wrongly assumed that they had interrupted an intimate moment, especially as they both wore guilty expressions on their faces.

"What is going on here Diego?" Don Alejandro demanded.

"Father, it's not what you are thinking."

de Soto snorted. "Diego de la Vega caught in a comprising position with a senorita, that's a laugh."

"Diego...?"

"Father, Isabella and I have been discussing Shakespeare."

de Soto snorted again. "Really."

"It's true, Diego and I were discussing Romeo and Juliet..." Isabella said.

"You were sitting awfully close for a _discussion_ about a play." interrupted de Soto as he leered at them.

Diego had to force himself not to smash his fist into the Alcalde's face.

Isabella place her hand on his arm. "Alcalde, there's no need for jealously. Diego and I are friends."

"Jealous. I am not jealous. What I want to know is how long you have been here?" he demanded.

"Oh just around siesta, I believe Alcalde, why?" Diego asked, pleased that his voice sounded normal, even though his heart was pounding in his chest. This was the closest he had even been to being captured.

"Both Zorro and Zorra were in the plaza this afternoon and we are searching all buildings."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. "Well I think I did hear someone galloping away, not long ago."

"Oh. Which way did they go?"

"Further north Alcalde."

de Soto nodded thoughtfully as he stroked his goatee. "Okay Sergeant, lets go." as he turned to leave, he muttered under his breath. "Diego and a woman, if I hadn't see it, I wouldn't believe it."

Diego saw how his father was watching them, so he said. "Father, I think that I will take Isabella back to the tavern now."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Si, I think that would be a good idea Diego." As much as he wanted his son to be wed, he didn't want any gossip of impropriety surrounding him.

Diego walked Isabella to the stables, where they found Felipe waiting with two saddled horses.

"Ah. Felipe thank you, where did you place the senorita's clothing?" Diego asked.

Felipe pointed to the saddlebags on one of the horses.

Isabella smiled. "Thank you Felipe."

He nodded and smiled shyly as both Diego and Isabella mounted the horses and rode off towards the pueblo.

"Can I assume that you will return my sword and my horse when it's more convenient?" she asked.

Diego shook his head. "I'm sorry, I will return your horse but not your sword."

"What! You must, it was my fathers." Isabella said heatedly.

"I can't let you continue stealing from good people." he stated firmly.

"Are you going to turn me in? You can't otherwise..." Isabella let the threat hang between them.

"If you are trying to blackmail me...It won't work but I do have a suggestion."

Isabella pulled on the reins and stopped her horse. Diego had no option to but to halt as well. "What do you mean Diego?"

He looked thoughtfully at Isabella. "What I can suggest, is for you to leave the territory."

"What, leave California?"

Diego nodded. "Si, perhaps you can go to Spain or France or even to America. You can start a new life."

They urged their horses on once more.

"Perhaps." Isabella said thoughtfully.

"But there is something I need to ask you Isabella."

"What is that?"

He took a deep breath, then continued. "I believe that you have in your possession a diamond and ruby ring, along with two gold bands, that you took from Senorita Escalante."

So that's where the tavern owner obtained the ring, Isabella thought. "You would like it back?"

Diego nodded. "Very much so."

Isabella gazed over at him. "You love her, don't you?"

"Si, I love her and only her." he stated as he looked into her green eyes.

Isabella nodded, she understood what he was telling her.

"Very well, I will give them back...when you return my father's sword and my horse." she grinned.

Diego chuckled, knowing that he had been outmanoeuvred. "Agreed, I will bring them later tonight, behind the mission."

"I'll be there."

They rode in silence for a while, then Diego noticed several riders in the distance. "Ah, looks like the Alcalde and his men have given up for the moment."

She nodded. "And by their fast pace, they will reach the pueblo before us."

Diego was burning with curiosity about the lovely senorita riding beside him. "Isabella, can I ask you a question?"

She smiled as she looked across at the handsome man. "Of course you can."

"Well, I was wondering why do you do this, steal from people. I mean you are obviously well educated and very beautiful, you could have the pick of any gentleman for your hand in marriage and lead a prosperous life, without resorting to theft. I know it's none of my business but..."

Isabella gave a small sigh as she reached out her hand and gently laid it on his arm. Although her touch was pleasant, he didn't feel the thrill that Victoria's touch always gave him. "It okay Diego. It wasn't by choice I can assure you."

He closed his hand over hers in support. "Isabella, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine but if there is anything I can help you with..."

Isabella's heart fluttered, 'Dios, he is so kind and compassionate, he is willing to help, even though I had hurt him and his friends. If only if I had met Diego long ago, things would have been so different, she reflected. She sighed. "You're right Diego, I am from a well respected and rather wealthy family in Madrid. My parents raised myself and my two brothers in a loving home." she paused and gave a small smile as she remembered her childhood with fondness. "My father wanted me to be educated the same as my brothers and to my mother's horror, it included fencing lessons."

Diego smiled as they rode slowly back towards the pueblo. "I can imagine any mother's shock at having her daughter taught what is considered a gentleman's occupation."

She chuckled lightly. "Si but she loved my father deeply and allowed him to educate me the same as my brothers. In fact, much to her delight, I was actually better at fencing than either of my brothers."

He chuckled. "How did that make your father feel?"

"Not what you think, he was very proud of me. He always boasted about my ability to his friends whenever he had the chance."

Diego looked over at her. "Am I to understand that your father is...?"

She sighed softly. "My father died five years ago."

"I'm sorry Isabella." he said softly and it was his turn to place a comforting hand on her arm. He couldn't help but feel her small tremor of his touch and he pondered on what it would have been like, if he had known her while he was still in Madrid. He shook his head to clear his disturbing thoughts.

"Gracias Diego. Two years after he died, my mother re-married and we came out to California. That was three years ago. My eldest brother stayed in Spain, he had just married and had inherited our hacienda. But mother had money of her own so we weren't without property." She paused to gather her thoughts. "It wasn't long after we came out here that, we found out that my step-father was a gambler."

"Oh no." Diego said compassionately, he began to see the full picture.

She turned once more to Diego. "I think you can guess what happened next. He gambled mother's inheritance away, slowly over time and when she found out, it broke her heart, quite literally. She died a year ago." her voice shook with her grief, her green eyes filled with tears and she trembled with her grief.

"Oh Dios." he saw her anguish, he stopped their horses and dismounted. He helped Isabella to dismount and gently placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "I am so sorry Isabella." his voice full of sympathy.

She heard his compassion and it broke her heart, she thought that she was over her mother's death but it all came back to her, all the hurt, the anguish, the embarrassment, the shame of the last year. She felt hot tears run down her face as she leant into his broad chest and sobbed.

Diego didn't know what to do, he hated seeing any woman cry and he pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her, tried to sooth her as best he could.

"I'm...I'm sorry...Diego, I thought I was over her death." she sniffled as she pulled back from his gentle embrace.

"It's alright Isabella." his voice a little uneven. "If I can help you in any way, I will. You know that."

Isabella nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Gracias Diego." She grabbed the reins of her horse but didn't mount, instead they started walking on foot as she continued with her story. "It was only after mother's death that we found out the true debt that we were in. We had to sell our hacienda in San Diego, sell my mother's jewellery. My other brother was now married in Santa Barbara, so it was just me and my stepfather." She took a deep breath and continued. "He owed a very large amount of money to known criminal in Mexico City and in order to pay back the debt, I had to...well become a thief."

"Madre de Dios, that's terrible, isn't there anything you could have done, gone to the authorities, anything." He felt his temper rise at the injustice of her situation.

Isabella shook her head. "No, although I had no proof I believed that the local authorities were taking bribes from this man." She stopped suddenly and grabbed his arm. "Please don't think too badly of me for doing what I did. I only ever stole from those who could afford it. It was only my skill with the sword that allowed me to keep away from the other option that Gonzales wanted me to do."

Diego felt the blood drain from his face as he realised what she meant. He was appalled by her story. He was a good judge of character and had no doubts that Isabella was telling him the truth. "Dios, I understand Isabella, I really do. Is there no way that you can get out of this...this...?" he couldn't finish.

She sighed. "I know that you suggested leaving the territory before, but I am not sure. I had thought of going to America, perhaps New York, but what about my brother and his family. As long as I do as I am told, they remain unharmed."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Why not go to New York, or somewhere else together, as a family, at least that way you know they are safe, you can all look out for each other."

She stared at him for a long moment and thought about the possibilities. "It could work, it might take some planning to organise it all."

"Isabella, you are an intelligent woman and if you plan it right, I believe it would work. I wouldn't want to see you at the end of a rope because of this thieving that you are forced to do."

They gazed into each other's eyes and for a moment they saw how things could have been between them.

Isabella dropped her gaze, she knew that he was attracted to her but she also knew that his heart belonged to a certain senorita. She hoped that the tavern owner realised just how lucky she was to have a man like Diego, loving her with such devotion. A deep love that she herself had once felt years ago but had lost. "I will think about it Diego. Gonzales has friends everywhere and I will have to be careful. Although I cannot be sure, I believe that I am being watched."

"Dios. Are you sure?" could her life be any worse, he wondered.

She nodded. "It's a feeling that I have. I have seen the same man appearing in the same pueblo at the same time that I am visiting. Although I haven't seen him in Los Angeles yet."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know what he looks like?"

She sighed. "Not really, he's short, dark hair and he walks with a slight limp." She shook her head. "That's all I know, he doesn't get too close to me, so I haven't see his face clearly."

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Isabella, if you need any help, all you have to do is to let me know."

Isabella blushed at his sincerity. "I will Diego, that's a promise."

Diego nodded as he dropped his hands and grinned. "I think we better get back to the pueblo, before they send out another search party for us."

She chuckled. "We don't want that to happen. I mean there are doubtless enough rumours about the two us already."

He laughed as he helped Isabella back onto her horse. "Si and if I know the good Sergeant, he would certainly be adding more fuel to that fire."

She looked quizzically at him.

"Sergeant Mendoza is our biggest gossip and he tends to exaggerate his stories."

They laughed together as they rode slowly back into Los Angeles, chatting away like old friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria had just served a customer his drink, when the whispers started. At first she didn't understand what was being said and simply ignored the chatter but when Mendoza spoke to the lancer sitting next to him, she couldn't help but listen.

"It's about Don Diego and the beautiful Senorita Martinez."

Victoria stopped what she was doing and listened more intently.

"What about them, Sergeant?"

"They were kissing."

"NO." the lancer was surprised. "Really!"

"Si, it's true, I was there at the de la Vega hacienda. I saw them kissing in the garden."

Victoria clenched her fists, her knuckles white.

Mendoza continued. "It was a very passionate kiss."

Victoria didn't understand why she felt upset at the thought of Diego kissing someone. He should be able to kiss anyone he wants to. It's just that she didn't believe that the senorita was the right woman for him. He was such an innocent when it came to women and the senorita was a sophisticated lady, too sophisticated for Diego. At least that's what she tried to convince herself to believe.

Just then, the couple in question walked into the tavern. All eyes turned to them, staring.

"Uh oh, I think the word is out about our little meeting in the garden." Diego whispered to Isabella as they walked slowly towards the bar.

"Si, let's make them wonder even more, shall we?" she whispered back.

Diego chuckled softly at look at mischief in her shining green eyes and again he thought about how different life would have been with this fun-loving senorita by his side.

Victoria noticed how happy they looked as they leant against the bar, chatting like old friends.

Isabella placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon Diego."

Diego grinned as he took her hand and planted a kiss to her skin. His lips stayed longer than what was considered good manners. "It was my pleasure Isabella." His voice emphasizing the word 'pleasure'

His shining blue eyes met her green eyes as they heard a small gasp from the tavern crowd.

"I would love to see where you write the articles for your newspaper, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, in fact I would be honoured Isabella, but I need to clean up first before I can allow such a charming senorita to grace The Guardian's office."

Isabella chuckled. "There's no need to go to any trouble Diego."

"Oh it will be no trouble. I need to clean anyway. If you give me an hour, I'll come back and escort you over."

"That would be wonderful Diego, gracias."

"De nada, until later then." He kissed her hand once more, before he turned and walked slowly out the door.

All eyes followed Diego as he left and then the whispering started again. Had Don Diego finally met a senorita that he liked? Was this a beginning of a romance and a possible marriage for the long-time bachelor? Surely Don Alejandro must be pleased that his only son was courting or at least spending time with a senorita instead of his books.

Isabella hid her amusement as she turned to Victoria and saw how white the tavern owner was. "Is there anything wrong Senorita?" she asked concerned.

Victoria shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong." and walked into her kitchen.

As Isabella climbed the stairs to her room she thought about the fleeting look of jealousy that crossed the tavern owner's face. Was Victoria jealous of her and Diego? she thought as she entered her room. Victoria was in love with Zorro and as Diego had told her that she didn't know who he was, so it's not as if Victoria could be jealous of Diego. Unless she has feelings for Diego as well as.

Oh my, thought Isabella, Victoria was in love with two men without realising that they were the same man.

* * *

Later that night, Zorro rode up behind the mission and dismounted. Waiting in the shadows was Isabella and he moved quietly towards her, the sword in his hand. They would have to be careful, if anyone saw him handing the sword to Isabella, all hell would break lose.

"Zorro, we meet again." she grinned.

He chucked at her cheerfulness. "Si, Senorita, I have placed your mare behind the stables." he bowed as he passed the sword to her. "Gracias."

In return Isabella handed him a small leather pouch, which he opened and out fell the three rings. "Thank you Isabella."

"You're welcome Zorro." she paused then continued. "You should tell her who you are."

He nodded. "I know I should, but the risk to her is too great. If I was caught, Victoria and as well as father and Felipe would hang beside me."

She snorted. "That might be true, but don't you believe that love is an even greater risk, than being hanged."

Zorro stared at her, not understanding. "I don't know what you mean."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Zorro, when you love someone, you are in danger of pain, even more pain than from a bullet. A bullet will hurt the flesh but a lover can hurt your soul. A wrong word spoken in haste can be like a knife in your heart. A pain which you may never recover from."

Zorro nodded slowly. "Who was he?" he asked kindly, compassionately.

Isabella sighed and looked down. "A man I was very much in love with before we left Spain. We were to be married but..." She shivered slightly.

Zorro placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

As Isabella looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "I was young. I said something that I thought was witty but it hurt him. It hurt him terribly." She closed her eyes at the memory. "Alberto left and I never saw him again."

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

She pulled back and his hands dropped away. "I will always regret it. I know it's a small comfort but at least I have some wonderful memories of us together." She wiped her tears away. "What I am trying to say, is that although the risk to Victoria is great but at least the two of you will be happy for the time that you DO have together. Because no-one knows what the future brings." She leant over and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear. "Don't be afraid of love, Diego." She turned and walked back to the tavern.

He watched her go, deep in thought. Was she right? Was he afraid of love? Was that the real reason why he wouldn't unmask for her, not because he was afraid of her possible rejection but because he was afraid to love. Why would he be afraid of love? He shook his head, he didn't know the answers but there must be a way that he could be with Victoria and at the same time protect her and his father from the Alcalde's retribution.

* * *

Victoria had been passing by the window in her room, when she saw a movement outside. She looked more closely and realised that it was Isabella Martinez and she was walking towards the mission. What was she doing outside at this time of night? Then she gasped, was she waiting for Diego? Were they going to have a secret rendezvous? She couldn't believe that her studious friend would be capable of a lovers tryst.

She stayed by the window, waiting to see what would happen, when suddenly she cried out. "Zorro, NO." as she watched him dismount and moved towards Isabella. She gripped the window sill as she watched the scene unfold. They stayed in the shadows of the mission wall, so she could only see a faint outline, but she could tell that they were standing very close to each other.

Victoria felt sick as she saw Isabella finally move away from Zorro and return back to the tavern, carrying something in her hand. She couldn't watch any more and slid down on her bed, her heart breaking at his betrayal. She never believed that Zorro was the kind of man to be disloyal to her with another woman. Was she wrong to fall in love with a bandit as some people thought? Did he truly mean to marry her or was he simply toying with her?

Several minutes later, there was a tap on her bedroom window.

Zorro opened it and silently came inside. "Querida." He whispered as he moved towards her and placed the small pouch on her bed.

Victoria jumped up and turned to him. "How dare you come here?" she hissed.

He stepped back, startled by the fury in her voice. He had known that she would be angry about not paying her attention earlier but nothing like this. "Mi Preciosa. I'm sorry..." he didn't get to say anything else.

"I saw you with her, just now."

He realised she must have seen them from her window but had misunderstood. He tried again. "Querida please let me explain..."

Zorro didn't get a chance as Victoria slapped him hard across the face, knocking him off balance with the full force of her anger and of her hurt. "First it was Zorra this afternoon, and now it's that woman. You dare to come to me now. Get out. GET OUT." She was almost hysterical, her voice loud and screeching.

He was shocked, he had never seen her in such a rage before, not even with the Alcalde. He knew there were overnight guests staying at the tavern so he had no option but to leave before they came knocking on her door. But he didn't want to leave her without saying a word. "I love you Victoria." he turned and climbed out her window.

Victoria was trembling as she fell back on her bed. There was a small thud on the floor. She looked down and saw a small leather pouch that she had never seen before. She leant down and picked it up. Zorro must have brought it, she thought as she untied the strings and emptied the contents onto her bed. "Madre de Dios" she cried out as her rings tumbled out.

This time Victoria wept. "What have I done, what have I done?" she wailed, her tears streamed down her face and onto her pillow. "Oh Zorro, I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Zorro was still in shock when he reached the cave. Felipe was waiting for him and he noticed straight away that his mentor was upset. Diego dismounted and pulled off his mask with shaking hands, in fact his whole body shook. As he turned, he saw Felipe's eyes widen at the sight of what was obviously red finger marks on his left cheek.

"Victoria slapped me, rather hard." he said sadly. He felt tears burning his eyes.

Felipe went to his side and gently moved Diego to the chair by the desk. He sat down heavily and began to explain everything that had happened to the young man he considered like a son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, the mark had gone from Diego's face but Victoria's words still rang in his ear. He had no real desire to go into the pueblo but it was market day and he needed to make sure that Isabella didn't get up to any trouble before she left the following morning.

Victoria moved slowly from seller to seller, buying what she needed for the tavern. She still felt terrible of how she treated Zorro last night, but she didn't want anyone to know about her quarrel with the masked man. For she knew that any gossip of a split between them, would reach the ears of the Alcalde, who would be most pleased by the news, so she tried to act like her usual happy self. She turned and saw Diego escorting Senorita Martinez around the stalls. Her eyes narrowed at how close they were and how she smiled at something that Diego had said. She felt that she had to warn Diego about her, not to get involved with her, not to trust her. She felt it was her duty as Diego's friend.

Diego glanced around and locked eyes with Victoria. He saw some emotion flicker across her face but before he could determine what it was, a loud voice rang out across the plaza. "That's her, that's the thief Zorra."

Everyone looked towards the loud voice, except for Diego and Isabella. They glanced quickly at each other, nodded, putting in place a plan that they had come up with the day before, in case either one of their identities was discovered; they had vowed not to reveal the other.

They turned and saw a tall older man walking beside the Alcalde, who was pointing at Isabella.

The two men stopped in front of them. "That's her." the man said again as Diego moved slightly in front of the senorita, protecting her.

"What's going on Alcalde?" Diego said pretending to be confused.

But it was the older man who answered. "I am Senor Gomez from Monterey. I was hired to find the bandit now known as Zorra. I have been following Senorita Martinez for some time trying to get evidence of her crimes. She has finally made a mistake and I am here to take her back to Santa Barbara for trial."

Isabella held Diego's arm as they heard the whispers start from all the people in the plaza. Everyone had stopped their shopping and watched the scene with great interest.

"Is she really Zorra?" whispered one Senor.

"Yes, she must be." said another.

"Poor Don Diego." said one Senora.

"Do you have any evidence to prove that the senorita is this Zorra?" Diego asked.

Gomez nodded. "I searched her room and found not only the stolen gold and jewellery but also this." He motioned to another man, who was carrying a bag. He pulled out Zorra's black outfit and then the most damning piece of evidence, her sword.

"How dare you search one of my rooms Senor." Victoria's angry voice came from behind Diego.

de Soto snorted. "We don't need your permission Senorita, when dealing with criminals. Senorita Martinez, I am arresting you for being the bandit known as Zorra. Sergeant."

"Alcalde, you can't do this." Diego's voice was carrying a note of anger, as he watched Mendoza escorting Isabella to the jail.

"Yes I can. And I am also arresting you too de la Vega."

There was a gasp from the gathered crowd that echoed throughout the plaza.

"What, Why?" Diego was stunned.

"You own behaviour in this affair is suspect." de Soto sneered.

"What! I have done nothing wrong." Diego replied, his own temper threatened to break out.

de Soto snorted. "Tell me de la Vega, how long was the senorita really in your garden yesterday because we were close behind her and from the impression you gave was that she had been at your hacienda for some time."

Diego looked uncomfortable but decided to tell part of the truth. "Well Isabella did turn up shortly before you did but she thought that it was some bandits coming after her. So I helped her out."

de Soto grinned at the thought of having a de la Vega in his jail. "That's aiding and abetting a known criminal. Mendoza!" the Alcalde yelled.

"Si Alcalde." the sergeant had just returned.

"Take de la Vega to the jail."

"But Alcalde..."

"Now Sergeant or do you want to lose those stripes?"

Mendoza shook his head. "No, Alcalde." He turned to Diego. "I'm sorry Don Diego."

"That's alright Sergeant, do your duty." Diego said rather calmly. He turned to Victoria, to find her trembling. "Can you please tell my father."

"Of course I will Diego."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you." before he was escorted to the jail.

* * *

Isabella was surprised to see Diego being pushed into the cell next to hers. "Diego, what happened?" she asked when they were alone.

He shrugged as they stood close to the bars. "The Alcalde has arrested me for aiding and abetting in your crimes. He realised that you had only been in the garden for several minutes and not the couple of hours that they assumed."

She held his hand through the bars. "Oh I'm sorry Diego, I didn't think about that."

He squeezed her hand "Its okay Isabella."

"HE won't come will he?" she asked quietly.

Diego shook his head sadly. "No, even if he was able to. I'm sorry."

"I understand. He stands for justice and brings bandits like me to trial." She shook her head. "Only one day Diego, I would have been left tomorrow morning and I would have work out a way to get my brother and his family to safety. Just one day." Tears welled in her sad eyes.

Diego reached his hand between the bars and gently wiped away her tears. "I know Isabella." he said sadly. He truly believed that she would have planned for a new life with her family, out of the reach of that thug Gonzales.

It took Don Alejandro three hours to persuade the Alcalde to release his son. de Soto was greatly thrilled by the sight of the elder de la Vega pleading for his son. It wasn't often that he had control over the life of the most influential family in the district. He knew that the younger de la Vega was innocent but he had enjoyed watching the wealthy caballeros squirm.

* * *

Later that day Victoria took a tray of food over to the jail. She had to see her, she had to find out exactly what was going on between Zorro and Isabella. Sergeant Mendoza allowed her through to the cells.

Isabella looked up as Mendoza opened the cell door and Victoria handed the tray to her, and stepped back to allow Mendoza to locked the cell the door once more. "You can have ten minutes Senorita Victoria." he said as he left the two women alone.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Victoria said as she looked at the beautiful senorita, her feeling of jealousy was strong.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I was expecting you to come. If it was me, I would be coming here myself. We are not that much different Victoria."

Victoria stiffened at her use of her name. "We are nothing alike Isabella. I am not a thief." she replied, her brown eyes blazing.

Isabella smiled softly at her fiery spirit, no wonder Diego loves her. She would definitely keep him on his toes. "We both know why you came here Victoria. He loves you."

Startled by her directness, Victoria replied in kind. "Does he?"

"Of course he does. No other woman would ever have a chance with him..."

"Not even you Isabella?" Victoria interrupted.

Isabella shook her head. "Zorro loves you deeply, he worships the very ground you walk on. Nothing happened between us Victoria."

"But...last night, I saw you together by the mission." she stammered.

Isabella saw the jealousy in her eyes and shook her head. "What you saw last night, was Zorro handing back my sword and my returning several rings to him."

The two women looked at each other, knowing what those rings were.

Isabella continued. "You should be thankful that I returned those rings to Zorro last night and were not with the rest of the items in my bags, when Gomez searched my room."

Victoria's eyes widened at the implication of what Isabella said. Zorro's words came back to her "The ring was my mothers" If that ring was somehow traced back to his mother, then it would reveal the identity of Zorro and he would surely hang.

"Dios." she whispered.

Isabella noticed that Victoria was no longer fighting her. "Victoria, be careful that your jealousy doesn't drive him away."

"What?" she was confused.

"I heard what you said to him, in your room last night. Do you know that you hurt him with your accusations, that in your jealous rage, you didn't let him explain?"

"I know." Victoria whispered as she sagged against the bars. "I realised after he had gone. I wanted to take it all back."

"I know how it feels. I once did the same thing to a man I loved very much but I didn't realise it until it was too late."

Victoria saw tears in Isabella's eyes, her normal compassion for others, came out. "What happened?" she asked kindly.

"I lost him. He is married now, with children and he is happy. Victoria, you must not let this come between the two of you."

Victoria stared at the other woman. "I won't."

"Good."

Victoria asked. "What about Diego? You do like him don't you Isabella?"

Isabella lowered her eyes to the floor. "Si, I do. Perhaps more than I should."

Victoria stared, this beautiful woman had feelings for her best friend and from his recent behaviour, she believed that Diego returned them. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of Diego and this senorita together. "You love him Isabella." It wasn't a question.

Isabella looked up at Victoria, again noticed the fleeting look of jealousy cross her face at the mention of Diego. She knew that Victoria wasn't aware of her feelings for Diego so Isabella watched her face closely. "Si, but the way things are, nothing could come of it."

There was a relief showing on Victoria's face at her words. Oh yes, she was in love with Diego but it was hidden so deep within her because of her obsessive love for Zorro. What a mess those two had made for themselves, she thought sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following day, Diego, along with his father and Felipe rode into Los Angeles. It seemed to Diego that all the citizens were in the plaza, all waiting for Gomez to take Senorita Martinez back to Santa Barbara.

His father was thinking the same thing. "They have come to see Senorita Martinez being sent back to Santa Barbara." Don Alejandro uttered.

Diego nodded. "Si, they have." he replied somewhat distractedly. He had been thinking about both Victoria and Isabella. Why did he have this strange attraction to Isabella, when he was in love with Victoria? What was it about Isabella that had attracted him? Well, there was her beauty, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen or had meet, and he had seen many beautiful women during the time he had been spent in Madrid. But Victoria too, was very beautiful, she had both an outer and inner beauty that he had found captivating.

There must be something else to it, than just her beauty, he reflected. He tried another approach, what was it that he loved about Victoria? It was her kindness, her compassion, generosity for others less fortunately then herself, her sense of fairness. She always spoke up whenever she saw injustice of any kind, regardless of any concern for her own safety, which, on several occasions, had ended up in a prison cell for her outspokenness. Of her independence, of her courage in taking over the tavern after her mother had died, which had forced her to grow up into adulthood sooner than she should have been.

Then it dawned on him. Isabella had that same courage to do what she had been forced to, regardless that it would end in her own demise, she had that same spirit, that same love of life that Victoria had. He shook his head in disbelief, he felt attracted to Isabella because she had reminded him of Victoria. They had the same spirit, both were independent and strong willed women, neither afraid to voice their opinions.

Then he thought about Zafira, she too had a similar spirit, she fought against Spanish rule in her own way. He realised that he was attracted to that kind of woman, spirited, courageous, not afraid of speaking out against injustice, compassionate. It matched his temperament perfectly. He couldn't imagine being married to someone of a quieter nature, he wanted someone to have lively discussions with, not someone who would always agree with him. And that someone was Victoria.

Don Alejandro looked worriedly across at his son. For the first time since he returned from Madrid, he had seen his son attracted to a senorita and that the beautiful woman had returned his affections but now to find that she was in fact a thief, would be a blow to any man's pride. He hoped that he would be able to recover from this devastation, that he wouldn't be put off women for the rest of his life. He just wanted his son to find that special senorita to share his life with, as he had done with his beloved Felicidad.

They rode in silence and hitched their horses to the railings outside the tavern.

Victoria saw them enter her tavern, and they made their way to one of the tables. She walked up to them. "Buenos Dias gentlemen."

"Buenos Dias Victoria." both Diego and his father said together.

"You are busy again today." Diego said.

"Si Diego, but I don't think they are here for my cooking."

"Well, they don't know what they are missing then." Diego smiled at her.

Victoria felt pleased at his compliment as she took their orders.

Diego knew that he would have to be very careful today. He knew that the Alcalde was planning to capture Zorro, believing that he would show up to rescue the senorita. But both Isabella and he knew that Zorro won't come. He also knew that although Isabella would never tell anyone about Zorro's identity, there was no guarantee that de Soto or even Gomez wouldn't come up with the idea that she knew the name of Zorro. There would be no telling what they would do to obtain the information from her. The thought made him shudder. That was one of the reasons why he hasn't told Victoria the truth, the idea of any harm coming to her, made him sick in his stomach.

Just after they had finished their meal, a loud commotion came from outside the tavern. Diego and his father looked at each other, rose and went outside, along with everyone else. They watched as a coach pulled up outside the cuartel and by the design of it, it had been built especially for transporting criminals, with bars instead of windows.

Gomez appeared with Isabella behind him, her hands were bound in front of her. Isabella smiled widely, for she knew that it was her best feature. She was putting on a brave show but on the inside she was afraid. She looked around until she met those piercing blue eyes, which were full of compassion and regret. Then she had an idea.

Diego watched her, wishing he could help her. Then he saw that familiar look of mischief in her eyes and despite himself, he grinned. She was up to something, he thought as he stood off to the side on his own.

"Wait." she called out.

"What is it senorita?" Gomez said crossly; they should have left hours ago but there had been an unknown delay with the coach.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my friends." she pleaded.

de Soto snorted. "You mean de la Vega?"

Isabella turned to him. "Si, he is my friend."

"A _friend_ senorita."

Isabella ignored him as she waited for Gomez to reply.

He looked at the beautiful senorita, and wasn't unaware of her charms. And he had seen how she looked at the young man. "Oh very well, but make it quick."

Diego watched as Isabella walked up to him, her green eyes sparkled with mischief. He was aware of everyone watching them, including his father and Victoria.

She stopped in front of him, smiled, and saw his blue eyes dancing with amusement. "Well Diego, lets give them something to remember, shall we." she whispered.

"What do you suggest Isabella?" he replied, his voice soft.

They eyes held.

"Diego, you know how I feel about you and I won't ever see you again, so I was wondering if we could...if you..."

He nodded. "I understand Isabella." He whispered back, saw the invitation in her eyes. He reached out his hand and gently caressed her face.

Several people gasped at the sight of the young Don, caressing the beautiful senorita's face intimately.

Diego and Isabella heard the gasp but ignored it. They stepped closer together as Isabella brought her bound hands against his chest. He moved his hand through her hair and gently held the back of her neck as he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

This time there was a collective intake of breath from everyone in the plaza.

Diego didn't hear as he pulled Isabella against him. She slowly moved her lips over his in a gentle and tender kiss. Her tongue gently darted along his lips, waiting, hoping. He knew what she wanted and even though he didn't want to deepen the kiss, he also knew they would never meet again. He would do at least this one thing for her. So he parted his lips, and their tongues merged together in a gentle caress.

Isabella sighed softly as she deepened the kiss even further.

"Diego de la Vega!" Don Alejandro was shocked at the very public display of his son kissing a woman so passionately. It wasn't considered good manners to conduct such behaviour in public. But he felt strangely pleased at the same time, his son was finally DOING something, just not what he had expected.

Victoria's mouth dropped open at the sight of her best friend kissing. She was dumbfounded, she had no idea that Diego could kiss like that. And it looked like he was enjoying it. Isabella was most definitely enjoying his kiss. She found herself clinching her fists, her fingernails dug into her palms, her heart pounded, a large knot gripped her stomach. She did not understand why she felt this way, why she should feel so upset at seeing her friend kissing. It was not as if he meant anything to her, other than as a brother, she thought to herself.

Don Alejandro moved to the couple, placed his hand on his son's shoulders. "Diego, I think that's enough." he said softly.

Diego pulled back from Isabella, they looked at each other, both a little breathless. Neither had expected the kiss to develop like that.

Isabella felt guilty as it was her that took it to the next level, because of her feelings for him. "I'm sorry Diego." she whispered "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Isabella." he panted. "I understand."

She nodded. "At least that will make people take more notice of you, as yourself that is. Perhaps make someone more jealous." she added cryptically.

Before Diego could work out what she meant, a loud voice called out. "Alright senorita, get in the coach, now." Gomez shouted.

"Make sure HE forgives any hurt she may have caused him." Isabella looked him directly in his eyes.

Diego understood. "I will make sure that he does. Goodbye Isabella Martinez."

"Goodbye Diego de la Vega. I will never forget you."

"Neither will I."

Isabella turned and walked up to the coach, stepped inside. Gomez locked the door behind her, then he mounted his horse and led the way out of the pueblo, the coach driver urging his horse on.

Diego watched them go, and he felt his father's hand on his shoulder again. "Come on son, let's go home."

He nodded as he allowed his father to lead them to their horses. The crowd slowly dispersed as they watched the de la Vegas ride away.

No-one noticed the lone rider, leading a black mare away from behind the stables.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was four days before Diego and his father came into the pueblo, both knew that Diego would be the centre of attention for some time to come. In those four days, Victoria had heard a lot of talk in the tavern, a lot of it was admiration for young Don. Respect, from a lot of people, had increased for Don Diego. There was a lot of speculation on the exact nature of their relationship, how long had they really known each other, were they or were they not lovers? Victoria herself was still stunned, she even wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Diego but she immediately quashed that thought. She felt that it was being disloyal to Zorro to even think about such things.

"Buenos dias gentlemen." Victoria smiled at father and son.

They both smiled back. "Hola Victoria, how are you?" Diego asked as his father found them a table.

"I'm fine Diego, and yourself?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Did you hear about Isabella?" Victoria asked quietly.

He nodded. "That somehow she escaped two days ago and hasn't been re-captured."

"Si...Diego do you think that Zorro helped her?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think he did."

Victoria looked at her best friend curiously. "Why would you say that?"

He smiled gently. "Zorro stands for justice, Victoria and Isabella was Zorra. He wouldn't let her escape."

"Would she come here? I mean with you and she..."

Diego shook his head again. "No, she would not be able to come back here or anywhere in the territory. She would have to go elsewhere and start a new life."

"Oh. How do you feel Diego?" she said concerned.

He looked down, sighed. "It wouldn't have worked out between us."

"Why, the two of you made a nice couple." her voice had an edge to it.

Diego looked up startled. He needed to change the subject away from this dangerous topic. "Victoria is there anything wrong? You seem upset about something." he asked softly.

She looked up and saw the concern written on his face, she had to speak to someone. "Oh Diego, have you ever said something that you later regretted?" she asked sadly.

"Ah, have you and Zorro had an argument?" he whispered.

Victoria nodded. "Will he ever forgive me?"

He saw tears in her eyes, and wished he could wipe them away. "I would forgive you anything." he said under his breath.

Just then de Soto walked in and grinned when he saw Diego at the bar, talking with Victoria. "Ah, de la Vega, so you are out of hiding." he sneered.

Diego turned to de Soto. "I wasn't hiding Alcalde, there was work to be done around the ranch."

He snorted. "I'm sure there's plenty of work." he turned, saw a vacant table but glanced back at Diego. "You know de la Vega, I never knew you had it in you."

Diego looked at his old university friend. "What do you mean Alcalde?"

"Passion is what I mean, passion." he winked as he strode to the table.

Diego shook his head as he turned back to face Victoria and again he saw something cross her face, but it went to fast for him to recognise it.

"You know Diego, for once the Alcalde is correct." Victoria said as she handed him a glass of orange juice.

He took a careful sip. "What's that Victoria?"

"I mean, you and Isabella...well, you did surprise us with...with that kiss." She was flustered, her face red in embarrassment.

Diego hid his amusement. He supposed he should get use to these types of comments, he had a feeling there will be more of them. "Victoria." he said softly. "I do know how to kiss."

"You sure do." she whispered under her breath, but he heard the remark and hid his grin by taking another sip of orange juice. She had no idea that she had been kissed by Diego many times.

"Remember Victoria, I was once engaged to be married." With that he turned and walked over to his father but not before he saw that emotion flicker across her face again.

Was it jealousy? He thought as he sat down, if it was jealousy then must mean that she have some feelings for him, for Diego. He immediately controlled his own emotions, he couldn't let himself hope that Victoria could have feelings, other than brotherly, towards him. Then he recalled what Isabella had said, about making someone more jealous. Was Isabella was trying to tell him about Victoria, did she know something? He knew he was going to watch more closely for any signs of Victoria's change of heart. He also knew it was time that Zorro made up with Victoria.

Victoria watched Diego sit down beside his father. She had forgotten about his engagement, for he never mentions Zafira, not since she left with her husband a year ago. She knew that he had loved her once and it made her feel strange to think of him kissing Zafira, like he did with Isabella. Before she could work out why she felt that way, one of her patrons required her attention.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria was sitting on her bed, still dressed, holding her engagement ring in her hand, hoping that she can make everything right again with Zorro. "Oh please come Zorro, I need you." she whispered to herself as she slid the ring onto her third finger.

Zorro was outside her window watching her as she slid his mothers ring onto her finger. He smiled as he tapped on the window, opened it and climbed inside.

Victoria didn't rush into his arms as she normally would, but instead they stood looking at each other.

He saw her lower lip tremble and held out his arms to her. "Querida." he said softly.

"Oh Zorro." she sobbed as went into his warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she kept saying.

"Shhh, it's okay, mi preciosa." he whispered as he managed to sit them down on her bed, removed his hat as well as his gloves. He planted a soft kiss to her head and gently rocked her as she wept. 'Dios I love this woman so much, what I felt for Isabella, is nothing compared to the deep love that I have for Victoria' he thought as he pulled her closer and planted another kiss to her hair, whispered his love to her.

Before long Victoria stopped crying and she was calmer, more relaxed as Zorro continued rocking her gently. She tightened her arms around him, hugging him.

Zorro closed his eyes, enjoying her warm soft curves pressed against him.

As she pulled back slightly, she saw the love and compassion in Zorro's blue eyes as he gently caressed her face with his hand. "Querida..." he stopped when Victoria put her fingers to his lips. She moved back out of his strong arms and sat further along her bed. She looked at the man she loved more than anything else. She knew that she had hurt him with her words and hoped to make amends.

He watched her, he knew she needed to talk about what had happened, so he settled more comfortably on her bed. He reached out and held her hands. She gripped his hands like a lifeline as she looked into his eyes.

"Zorro, can you even forgive me for that night." she was afraid that he wouldn't. She was afraid that she would lose the man of her dreams.

He saw the fear, and squeezed her hands. "Victoria it's all forgiven and forgotten." his voice full of love.

She felt tears beginning to well again in her eyes as the sincerity of his words, of his forgiveness. She blushed lightly as she lowered her gaze, their hands still clasped together. "I...I was jealous, first when you...and Zorra, well Isabella, kissed in the plaza and you raced after her, but you didn't even notice me...And then later that night, I saw you with her, with Isabella." She shook her head. "I was so angry, so hurt at what I thought was...your betrayal...what I said was horrible of me...and when I found the pouch with the rings...oh Zorro."

He reached out his hand and gently brought her head up and met her eyes. "Please believe me, nothing happened between Isabella and me." He was amazed to see a small smile on her face at his confession.

"I know."

"What, how?" he was confused.

"When Isabella was in jail, we had a long talk, mostly about you."

"Hmm, I don't think I want to know what you discussed." he shifted uneasily on the bed.

Victoria smiled at his embarrassment. "Probably not, she told me that nothing happened between you but it seems that she fell in love with Diego de la Vega."

Zorro nodded. "I heard about the little kiss they shared." he felt somewhat guilty as he had enjoyed that kiss, although it couldn't compare to Victoria's burning kisses.

She stiffened. "It wasn't just a little kiss, Zorro."

This time Zorro caught the flicker of jealousy more openly across her face, he decided to see how far he could take it. "Mi preciosa, it sounds like you are jealous of Don Diego kissing the senorita. Should I be concerned?" he said lightly.

Victoria slapped him on the arm. "Jealous of Diego! that's nonsense, he is like a brother to me. And no you don't have to be concerned about him."

Her body language suggested otherwise. Dios, she _is_ jealous, Zorro thought, his heart racing. Perhaps there was some hope after all, that she could come to love him as himself not as the masked legend. He squeezed her hands. "I give you my word that I would never betray you or our love. You are the only woman I want. I love you Victoria Escalante, I want to marry you and for us to have children together."

Victoria blushed at the sincerity of his words. "I love you too Zorro. We have never spoken of children before, how many would you like to have?

He leant back against the bedpost, smiling. "I think three or four. But all children will be loved and you mi preciosa, how many would you like?"

Victoria smiled back. "I always thought that four was a good number..."

CRAAACK

Zorro grunted in surprise as the bedpost he was leaning against, snapped and he collapsed onto the floor in a tangled mess.

"Zorro!" Victoria cried out as she stood up.

"I am fine Victoria." he said rather embarrassed, as he slowly stood up.

She sat back on the bed and tried to suppress a giggle at the image of her hero sprawled inelegantly on the floor of her bedroom. But a small giggle escaped, then another.

"Victoria, please." Zorro pleaded as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry..." her giggles got louder. "You jump off roofs and climb through my kitchen window without falling but a simple bedpost...My hero!" Victoria couldn't hold back any longer. She burst out laughing, doubling over.

Her laughter was infectious, as Zorro began laughing himself as he sat back down on the bed. Their laughter rang out and it was fortunate that no-one was staying overnight, for they would have been scandalised to know that there was a man in the senorita's bedroom, late at night.

Short time later, they had recovered from their merriment, although Victoria was holding her side and there were tears on joy on her face. "Oh Zorro, I'm sorry but it was funny." she said.

"It didn't feel all that funny Senorita." Zorro replied, trying to sound stern but Victoria saw the amusement in his eyes, which it seem to her, was also moist with unshed tears.

"I don't think I have ever heard you laugh Zorro. I like it."

"I'll try to laugh more often then." he whispered as he moved closer to Victoria, his hand caressing her face lovingly. "Querida." He whispered before softly kissing her forehead, her eyes, her nose and her cheeks, causing Victoria to shiver in delight. Zorro pulled back slightly and they gazed into each others eyes.

Slowly Zorro's hand moved through her hair, stroking her neck in the way he knew she liked as his other hand moved around her back. Victoria saw the longing in his vivid blue eyes as she wrapped one arm around his neck to touch the hair showing under the mask, the other around his shoulders. They were so close they could feel the others warm breath on their face. Slowly he lowered his lips and claimed hers in a slow, lingering kiss. Zorro pulled her closer against him as the kiss deepened, their moist lips parted and their tongues lovingly caressed the other.

Victoria adored his kisses, loved the feel of his strong arms pulling her against his solid chest. She tightened her arms around his broad back, felt his muscles ripple under his shirt. Zorro couldn't stop himself from moaning at the feel of her soft curves pressed against him. He pulled his lips away and began trailing hot kisses along her neck and throat. She moaned softly as she undid the top button of his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Dios." he groaned as her soft lips kissed the sensitive skin at his throat, the heat of her touch going straight to his groin. He had been aroused before but he had always managed to pull away before Victoria could feel his desire. But this time was different, she was all but sitting on his lap.

But before he could do anything, Victoria claimed his lips with hers, and kissed him deeply. He couldn't get enough of her and pulled her hard against him as she slid her moist tongue over his, their tongues entwined together. It was the feel of her soft breasts pressed against him, that was Zorro's undoing. He let out a low moan as he became hard within the confines of his trousers, knowing that she would immediately become aware of his desire. And she did.

Victoria shivered as she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. She moaned as a hot throbbing ache shot through her body. She wasn't entirely unaware of relations between men and women but it was the first time she had felt, not only Zorro's desire for her but also her own hot need and it made her yearn for more.

It was Victoria's moan that pulled Zorro back to his senses. He gently but firmly moved her further along the bed, away from him, away from temptation. They were both gasping for breath, both aroused as they gazed at each other with longing. Victoria knew she would willingly give herself to him tonight, if only he would let them.

Zorro saw the unspoken invitation in her soft brown eyes and he almost relented but that iron control took over again. "We...we can't querida." his voice deep and husky.

"But Zorro...you...I want to..." her own voice none to steady.

"I know. There's nothing I would like more, than to make love to you, mi preciosa but not like this."

Zorro rose from the bed. "I must go." he said as he pulled on his gloves and picked up his hat. "I love you querida." he gently kissed her forehead and moved to the window.

"I love you too Zorro." she replied as he left.

Three days later Emissary Gilberto Risendo arrived and caused much pain and anguish to the citizens of Los Angeles until his death one week later.

* * *

The End

Next story in the Trilogy is "The Offer"


End file.
